Till Next Time
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: Rick left when Beth was fifteen. He hasn't been back since - that's six years. But word has it his daughter has a kid and he can't help but wonder about that. So he makes a visit, only meaning to get a glimpse. In the end he gets so much more.
1. Memento

**Yeah, so I did a thing. It's somewhere between canon and not. For now I consider it possible canon for the show. My canon anyway, until proven otherwise. So have fun with that. Maybe it will be your canon too. Enjoy!**

Rick hops through the portal into his daughter's house and makes a quick glance around the room. Immediately he realizes he's made a mistake. "Damn it," He curses loudly. "I thought this would be Beth's room." Instead the walls are a splash of pink, blue, and yellow. Crazy designs wrap around the interior. Toys litter the floor and the bed in the corner is small. "Lousy lying little mot-" He stops himself short as his eyes fall on the little girl in the center of the room. _Shit._

Summer's eyes widen to the size of bowling balls. Her mouth falls open and her breathing stills as she drinks in the man before her. He is unlike anyone she's seen before. He's messy, bad mouthed, and he's so _old_. Older than mommy and daddy. It clicks in her mind that what she should do is scream – strangers are bad and could hurt her – but the thought struggles to turn itself into an action.

Rick blinks down at her. So this is her. This is his grandchild. The other Rick he ran into, one that didn't run off and leave Beth, had told him that his daughter had wound up getting with some loser and having a kid. While he had no desire to meet either the deadbeat husband or Beth he couldn't help but be intrigued by the thought of a grandchild. But this child, she didn't particularly look like Beth or even the way the other Rick had described her husband. He frowns. It's strange.

Summer draws in a deep breath, her chest expanding to its fullest. She prepares to unleash a terrible scream.

Rick jumps at the sight. He waves his hands frantically. "No," He says with hushed urgency. "It's fine. I'm your grandfather." He manages a small smile. "Grandpa Rick."

Summer hesitates, but slowly lets out the breath. She blinks and tilts her head. "Grandpa?" She repeats. She frowns and her brows knit together. "How'd you get here?" She puffs her lips out and narrows her eyes. "Huh?"

Rick snorts. He pauses for a fraction of a second to contemplate the intelligence of telling this little girl about the things he can do, but in the next instant he realizes he doesn't care either way. "Through a portal." He says simply.

Summer gasps. "A portal!?" She leans forward, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

Rick presses his finger firmly to his lips. "Shh," His eyes dart behind him, to the door of her room.

Summer slaps her hand over her mouth. "A portal?" She says much quieter but with no less excitement. "You mean like the computer game?" She'd messed with it a few times, but didn't really understand the way it worked or how to read it.

Rick looks unimpressed. His lips press into a firm line. "Yeah…just like that." He sighs and shakes his head. "Only not dumb."

Summer scowls. "Portal is **not** dumb!"

Rick growls softly. "I said quiet." He says through clenched teeth.

Summer ducks her head, but her expression remains indignant. "It's not." She hisses. "It's cooler than anything an old fart like _you_ could do." She smirks.

Rick makes a soft sound of contemplation. He wonders where she picked up language like that. He would say himself, but he has only just met her. Perhaps it's that loser husband the other Rick mentioned. Who knows what he's like. He could be a punk. Or maybe it's television these days. He shakes his head. He can just imagine Beth putting no restraints on the channels this girl watches. In fact…where is Beth? Shouldn't she be watching her own child? This kid can't be more than three. She could kill herself easily enough.

He shakes his head. Whatever. He has a brat to knock off her pedestal. "Yeah, listen kid. **Nothing** is cooler than the things I can do." He bends down on one knee and looks her dead in the eye. "I'm a genius. Got that? Gen-i-us."

"Hmph! I _know_ what a genius is. You don't have to say it like that." She rocks herself forward, onto all fours. She reaches up and points a finger an inch from his face. "So be nice." She nods firmly.

Rick stares for a long moment. A bemused look shines in his eyes as an amused smile splits his lips. "You've sure got some attitude, don't you?" He rises back to his feet. "Just like Beth." Flashes of the past pass through his mind. He wonders if she is the same as six years ago.

Summer's eye catches the shine of the object in Rick's hand. Her mouth turns into a small 'o'. She pushes herself to her feet and grabs for it.

Rick catches her in the act and draws the portal gun up higher than she could ever hope to reach. He laughs, a fake sort of sound. "No, I don't even think so. No way you're getting ahold of my portal gun." Who knows what kind of damage she could do, or what damage might be done to her.

Summer clenches her tiny fists. She bends her head forward slightly and furrows her brows, producing quite a dark scowl. She parts her lips to say something, but before she can the full gravity of his words sink in. She snaps her head up and her face lights up. "Portal gun?" She keeps her voice down this time. A grin spreads across her lips. "So that's how you got here?" She giggles. "Show me!"

Rick smirks. Why not? As long as he keeps the portal far from her it won't hurt. He jerks the gun up and points it at the ceiling. He pushes the trigger and a swirling green mass appears above their heads. Looking back at the child he can't help but smile.

Summer claps and jumps up and down. "Wow!" She laughs. "It's amazing." She snaps her head around to him. "I wanna go." She nods, her hands clenched now in anticipation.

Rick makes a face. He recoils slightly. "No," He shakes his head. "No way. Absolutely not."

Summer whines. "Come on." She slumps forward with the whole upper half of her body. "Just once. I just wanna try it once, grandpa." The endearment slips past her lips without thinking. It's almost as if she's known him forever.

Rick is unaffected by it. No way a three year old, at least he guesses that's her age, is going into another dimension, even one that is a near duplicate of this one. Who knows what tiny detail might cause everything to go wrong. And he's no pro with kids even in calm settings. "It's too dangerous. You know what that means? It means no way it heck."

Summer glares. "I said I'm not stupid." She blows air out of her nose. "And…and if you don't do it, I'll…I'll scream." She crosses her arms and smirks, her eyes sparking with mischief.

Rick grinds his teeth together. _I swear to God._ "Look," He rubs the bridge of his nose. "There are monsters out there. You hear me? Monsters – like the ones under your bed."

Summer snorts. "There aren't monsters under my bed." She rolls her eyes. "And even if there were, I wouldn't be afraid. I'd beat 'em up!" She punches a fist into the palm of her hand.

"Hm." Rick regards her with something like respect. "Is that so?" It's been a while since he had to deal with a three year old, but as far as he remembers they generally aren't fearless, especially not this fearless. He swears Beth was terrified of monsters under her bed or closet or wherever. He had to check every night for months.

"Yeah." Summer nods firmly. "So I'm not afraid of any monsters in a portal neither."

Rick sighs. He doesn't feel like thinking of another excuse. "Look, you can't come," He shakes his head. "But…I'll go get you something from the other side, alright?" He holds his hands up in a shrug.

Summer frowns deeply. She hums thoughtfully to herself. "Alright!" She hops a little off the ground in her exuberance. "But you better come back." She narrows her eyes and points a finger at him.

Rick cringes. _Damn it._ Well he can't run now. Ok, he could, but she'd probably tell Beth that he was there and he can't have that. "I will." He shoots the gun and the portal appears before him. He quickly steps through and into another world.

Summer waits. She rocks back and forth on her feet, her eyes darting from one corner of the room to the next. She would have followed him, but the portal disappeared before she could get there. Stupid thing. Not half as cool as the portal game. She can't even use it.

With a whoosh of air the portal reappears and so does Rick. "Grandpa," She cheers. She rushes forward, just in front of him. "Whatcha got?" She bounces up and down. "Huh? Huh?"

Rick holds out a creature. "Here."

Summer stills. The energy drains away and she stares on at the animal with utter disinterest. "It looks like a dog." Like the one they have sleeping downstairs. A ball of white fuzz. She blows out a breath.

Rick sighs. Of course it wouldn't be good enough.

Summer shifts her gaze to Rick's face. "So what does it do?" She crosses her arms.

"Do?" Rick frowns.

"Yeah, do." Summer says slowly, as if he is the three year old. "You know. Does it shoot lasers or something?" A spark of light returns to her eyes. She dares to hope. She holds her breath.

Rick looks at her as if she's stupid. "You're kidding me, right?" He crosses his arms in an odd manner, holding the dog to his chest in order to pull it off. "I just told you hopping dimensions was too dangerous. And you think I'm going to give you a laser shooting canine?" He scoffs. "Please."

Summer's face reddens in anger. "I want something cool!" She shrills.

Rick cringes. "Hush." He waves his hands, nearly tossing the dog in the process.

"No!" She snaps. "Not until you give me something that doesn't suck." She glowers.

Rick can't believe this. What a spoiled brat. What has Beth been doing? Giving her everything she wants, it looks like. Has he taught her nothing? He shakes his head. Oh well. "Fine, **fine**." He hisses. "Just shut your mouth." He yanks his fingers across his lips like a zipper.

Summer shoves her head up and away from him. "It better be something cool."

Rick rolls his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He opens another portal to a completely different dimension. He tosses the flea-bitten mutt. But he's not about to get her some laser shooting, fire breathing animal. Forget that. He isn't going to do to this kid what he did to Beth. _Screwed her up._ He shakes away the unsettling thought. He looks down at his feet, at the crystal rocks surrounding them. But this – this'll do. He scoops the rock up and returns to his granddaughter.

Summer taps her foot. When he appears this time she does not run to him. She keeps her distance, not about to give him the benefit of the doubt this time. "Show me."

Rick gnashes his teeth. No respect. "Here." He holds out his hand and unfurls his fingers. The rock glows a soft pink. It's jagged, but not quite sharp enough to cut herself on. He made sure of it.

Summer stares long and hard at it. First a dog, now a _rock_. Still, she can't find it in her to complain. The glow it gives off it quite captivating. Her eyes grow wider by the second, her mouth rounder. However, it must be asked. "What's it do?"

Rick smirks. "So glad you asked." Even if she is only three she can appreciate something like this. He can get the praise he so deserves. "It is a rock, yes, but it has special properties. When you look into it, you can see whatever you want." He raises his brows twice. "All you have to do is ask."

Summer draws in a slow breath. "No way." She grins from ear to ear. "Gimme!" She jumps forward and snatches the stone from his hand. She draws it close, just inches from her face. "A dragon." She shakes as she waits.

The pink glow of the rock deepens then fades completely. From the clearness an image appears. A green, scaly fire breathing dragon roars at her. She jumps in her skin, nearly fumbling the rock. "This…is the coolest rock ever!" She giggles uncontrollably.

Rick smiles. "Told you."

Summer looks up and the image fades. Her brows knit together and lips turn down. "Hey, Grandpa Rick," Once she has his attention she continues, "How come you keep telling me to be quiet? If you're really my grandpa then that means you should be related to mommy or daddy."

Rick's face creases. He lets out a heavy breath. "I don't want to see Beth. That's all." He mindlessly tugs at his sleeve. "I just wanted to check you out."

Summer blinks. She loses all but one word of the sentence. "Beth?" She scrunches up her face.

Rick raises a brow. Oh, that's right. She is only three. It's the same way he and his wife were with Beth. "Your mom."

Summer digests this revelation. Mommy has another name? _Beth…_ "Beth…" She tests the word out on her tongue. So strange. She shakes her head to rid herself of this daze. "But, why?"

Rick shakes his head. "Never mind that." He bends down on one knee. He looks her dead in the eye. "But listen to me," He waits for her to focus completely on him, her bright eyes ceasing their restless jumping. "You can **never**, and I mean **never**, tell your parents I was here. Got it?"

Summer looks intently at him. She takes in every wrinkle and especially the intensity in his eyes. "Well…" She chews thoughtfully on her lip. "If you say so Grandpa." She beams.

Rick lets out a breath. He smiles. "That a girl." He ruffles her hair. "Oh, hey, by the way, what's your name?" It completely slipped his mind what with her bratty behavior and finding her something to soothe her. Not to mention the sheer joy from pleasing her.

Summer giggles at his affections. "Summer." She grins. "An I'm three." She holds up three fingers.

Rick nods. So he was right. Three years old. "Well, I have to go now." He stands slowly.

"Aww." Summer puffs out her lower lip. "You'll be back though, right?" Her eyes widen and she nods as if to encourage him to agree. "Right?" Her voice wavers.

Rick bites his lip. He never planned to. Not really. He just wanted to see the mess his daughter created. Still…the way this girl-er, Summer is looking at him. He sighs. He hangs his head slightly. "Yeah, I'll come back." He quickly adds, "But I don't know when." No way in hell is he being held to a date.

It's enough. Summer grins. "Kay." She nods with the whole upper half of her body. "I'll be waiting." She scurries forward and wraps her arms around his legs.

Rick grimaces. He wedges his hand between her and his leg and pries her off of him. "Uh, yeah," He stretches out the words. "No, I don't do hugs." Her dejected expression, however, compels him to compensate. He pats her on the head.

Summer grabs at his hand and pulls it down. She kisses the top of it, smiling shyly over it. "Bye bye Grandpa." She giggles.

Rick makes a soft sound of acknowledgement. He pulls his hand back and rubs it against his lab coat. "Yeah, see you kid." He shoots his portal gun and disappears in a flash.

Summer stares at the place the portal once was for a long time, as long as any three year old could be expected to. Then she looks down, down at the rock in her hands. It glows beautifully. "So cool…" She breathes.

"Hey honey," Beth coos as she rounds the corner. "How are you?" She bends over, placing her hands on her knees. Her eyes catch the soft glowing mass in her daughter's hands. "Oh. Where'd you get that?" She frowns and her brows knit together.

Summer opens her mouth and prepares to spill it all. Her body tingles with anticipation. Then she remembers. _Never tell your parents I was here._ "I…I found it." She shrugs. "Itn't it pretty?" She shoves her hands forward in her mother's face.

Beth chuckles. "It's very pretty." She's tempted to touch it, but chides herself for her foolishness and resists. "It can be your special rock." Still, it's odd. She swears she's seen something like this before. But…that was a long time ago. And impossible. The implications are too staggering to even contemplate.

Summer smiles softly. "Yeah." She draws the stone close to her chest and looks up, over her mother's shoulder where the portal once stood. She lifts the stone to her lips. "Grandpa…" She pulls it back and tilts it just enough to watch the pink brighten and dim, revealing Rick's face within.

She grins. "Love you…"

**So I have the next couple of chapters planned, then it kind of splits off into two possibilities. I'm super conflicted over it, but I'll deal with it when I come to it I suppose. Anyway, what did you think? Like it? Love it? Not so much? I'd love to hear your thoughts! Please review!**


	2. Cradle

**Whoo! I'm on a roll! Now if only I could do this with my other stories. lol At this rate this will be done in a week. Enjoy!****  
**

"I can't believe you!" Beth jerks the steering wheel hard right. The tires squeal and a horn blares somewhere around them – directed at them. "How could you leave our infant son and four year old daughter alone?" Her hands tremble as she digs her fingers deep into the foam of the wheel.

Jerry clenches the seat to keep himself from bowling over. His body slings from side to side at the mercy of his wife's insane driving. "I **told** you." He gasps as his head slams into the window. _Totally did that on purpose._ "I thought you were still home." He glares as he is thrown back upright.

Beth screams. She slams on the breaks, narrowly avoiding hitting the car in front of her. "And **I** told **you**." She swivels, turning her fiery eyes on him. "I had to into work. All. Day. I've been telling you for weeks!" She lifts her hands, her fingers curling in a manner resembling a choking motion. Her hands shake worse than ever.

The light turns green and in the next instant Beth has her foot to the pedal, the car jolting forward before she even has her hands back on the wheel.

Jerry cowers. "H-Honey," He points feebly at the space ahead of them. "W-Watch the road."

Beth seizes the wheel and steadies them, but her eyes don't settle on the path ahead. She jerks her head around and glares a hole into him. "_Don't tell me to watch the road_."

Jerry jumps. He yelps and scrambles to the edge of the seat, pressed hard against the side of the car. "O-Ok, honey." Dear God what has he done? He didn't mean to leave the kids unattended. And he sure as hell didn't mean to turn his wife into a raging psychopath. He just wanted to- wait, what _had_ he been doing? He drops his head in his hands. He really is awful.

Summer sits idly on the couch in the living room at home. She swings her feet as her eyes dart about the room, still unable to focus for very long on many things. The piercing wails of her brother mean little to her. She smiles to herself as she hums a familiar tune, one her mother sang any night she found the time to tuck her in.

There is a sudden whoosh and a giant green mass appears directly in front of her. In the next instant Rick steps through into her world and the portal closes behind him. _Damn it._ He tenses and spins around, scanning every angle to make a hundred percent certain where he is. _Living room._ He curses himself.

Summer's face lights up, a grin spreading clear across her face. "Grandpa!" She throws her hands into the air. "You're back." She shivers from sheer elation.

Rick starts. He spins around to face her, his finger immediately shooting to his lips. "Where're your parents?" His skin crawls from the uncertainty. He glances fervently over his shoulder every other second.

Summer waves her hand dismissively. "It's ok, they're gone."

Rick blinks. His face goes blank. "Gone?" He can't help but frown in severe disapproval. "You mean they just left you here?" Unbelievable. What's happened to Beth? This is not the girl he raised, or, well, half raised.

Summer shrugs. "Yeah." She absently stretches her arms out and grabs ahold of her feet.

Rick stares in utter disbelief. This child handles the idea of being forgotten as if it's just another day in life. He opens his mouth to ask another question when the sharpness of something's wailing pierces his mind. He cringes and hisses. "What the hell is that sound?" He massages his temples.

Summer giggles. "Oh, that's just Morty."

Rick raises a brow. "Morty?" What's that? He's never heard of a thing like that. Or is it a-

"He's mommy and daddy's new baby." She chimes, answering his thoughts.

Rick gapes. "What?" This is un-freaking believable.

"But it's alright." Summer sways gently from side to side. "It's the same as all the other time. I barely even notice his screams anymore." She beams.

Rick makes a face. Why does she act as if that's something to be proud of? What have these parents – one unbelievably being his beloved daughter – done to this poor little girl? Then again, she looks pretty happy with her lot in life. At least that's something.

Summer frowns and her brows knit together. "What's the matter Grandpa Rick?" She tilts her head slightly. Was it something she said?

Rick shakes his head. He turns and walks toward the sound of the crying. He only has to walk a few feet into the kitchen to find the child in a highchair. The kid's back is arched as it leans its head back and lets out that awful scream.

Rick scoffs at the child. "Stuck like glue, huh?" He makes his way around the table to the chair. He looks long and hard at the child. Still nothing like Beth. Bummer. But this one, he resembles the image the other Rick gave him of his daughter's loser husband. Although that is worse than a granddaughter who looks like neither of them. His lips curl in disgust. Now every time he looks at this kid all he'll see is the man who ruined his daughter's promising future.

Still, that scream is just awful. He reaches out and scoops the child out of the chair. It's been too long, but it comes naturally. He cradles the child in the crook of his arm and rocks him in a soft rhythm. "You mad?" He says surprisingly gently. "You mad that mommy and daddy forgot you even exist?" He chuckles at himself as he walks back across the kitchen to the living room. "Yeah, I'd be pretty upset too – realizing so early that I mean nothing. Not to mention having to have a face like that. Looking like your loser of a father."

Morty tampers off. His large eyes lock on this strange man's face and his mouth falls into a small 'o'. He's not like the other two who take care of him. He smells so different – a sharp yet not entirely unwelcome kind of scent. Morty coos softly and stretches his tiny hand up toward the man, flexing his fingers to grab at the folds of the man's clothing.

Rick makes a soft sound of amusement. He dangles his free hand up over the child and wiggles his fingers. "You want something? Huh? Yeah, I bet you've never seen anything like this – like me – before." He lowers his hand within the child's reach. "Success is a rarity these days."

Morty issues a tiny laugh. He clenches his hand and grasps the man's finger. It's rough to the touch and so very different from the other two.

Summer releases her feet and leaps down from the couch. She skips over to Rick, her arms swinging at her side. "You found him." She throws her arms into the air. "You made him happy too." She giggles. "And so fast." She stares in awe up at him.

Rick breaks his gaze from Morty. He looks at Summer. He can't help but sigh, the smile falling from his lips. "Your parents aren't that great, huh?"

Summer shrugs. "They're fine." She's never known any different anyway. "An they gave me a new buddy to play with." She points to the baby in his arms. "When he's older I mean. It'll be the best. Then I'll never be alone again." She grins.

Rick's frown deepens. "Yeah, sounds great sweetheart." He can't help but wonder if Beth ever felt that way when she was young. And she never got a sibling to ease her loneliness if she felt that way.

"Hey, Grandpa." Summer bounces in place. "You got me something else?" Her eyes shine and she holds her breath as she waits.

Rick's face lights up. "Oh, yeah," He pries his finger from Morty and digs in his pocket, pulling out a marble. He squeezes it between two fingers as he holds it at her eye level. "Here you go."

Summer holds her hands out beneath the marble. It doesn't look like much, but she learned from the last time. Appearances can be deceiving – unless it's a dog. Then it's just dumb. She makes a sound of excitement.

Rick smirks. He lets the marble go and watches it descend. At the last instant it halts. Gravity becomes nonexistent and the tiny ball levitates inches over her cupped hands.

Summer gasps. "Oh…my…**God**." She grabs for the blue marble and it lifts higher in the air. She squeals. She tries again, this time with a different tactic. She leaves one hand beneath it and slowly maneuvers her other around and above it. She swipes at it and closes her hand around it easily.

Rick grins. "You like that?" He raises a brow.

"Heck yeah!" She laughs. "But, um, how does it work?" She tilts her head, eyeing him curiously.

Rick nods. "It's an interesting piece. It levitates based on the position of your hands."

Summer frowns and lines crease her face. "Le…vi…tates?" She tries to wrap her mind around the word. Levitate…? She puffs her lips out.

Rick sighs. Oh, right. She's still only four. "Floats." He quickly moves on in his explanation. "See, if you drop it it will just hit the ground and roll however far the momentum takes it. When you have the palm of your hand beneath the darker side, however, it will float." He looks particularly smug as he adds, "From any angle."

Summer chews her lip. She opens her hand and grabs it between two fingers. She turns it around to see if she can see the difference in color. She does. One side is a deeper blue than the other. She has to test this. She positions the darker side down toward her palm and already she feels the pull of it trying to get away from her. _No way._ Her eyes widen and confusion transforms to utter delight.

She lets go. It floats above her hand and as she moves her hand up it also goes up. She claps her hands and the marble falls. It clatters to the floor. "Oh." She dives for the marble. "Got it." She grins triumphantly as she bounces back to her feet in front of Rick. "Thanks so much Grandpa!"

Rick nods to her. "No problem kid. But remember," He wags a finger at her. "Don't _ever_ tell your parents." He gives her a sharp look.

"Uh-huh." Summer nods with the whole upper half of her body. "I 'member."

Rick jerks his head up and catches his breath as a sudden sharp squealing – like tires on concrete – reaches him. _Oh shit_. There's no guarantee, but he has a sinking feeling that's Mr. and Mrs. Neglectful on the horizon. His heart speeds up and a new sense of urgency permeates the air. "Alright," His says in a hushed voice even though it's not yet necessary. "Now come on." He turns her around and gently pushes her toward the couch.

Summer goes easily. She scrambles onto the couch and situates herself as she was when Rick first came. She tucks the marble into her pocket. "What're we doin' now?" She flashes a wide smile.

Rick grabs her arm and moves it the way he wants it. "Yeah, just like that." He speaks more to himself than her. The sound of an engine quickly approaches. "Now the other one." She'll need to use both, unlike him. "Alright," He carefully places Morty into her arms. He double checks to make sure she is holding him just right. "Now you think you can do this for a few minutes?"

Summer shrugs her shoulders. "Yeah, I guess." She peers intently down at little Morty. She has never gotten a look this close. He's always so high on furniture or being carried around by mommy and daddy. He kind of looks just like daddy. Nothing like her. She has the urge to poke his face to see how he reacts. It looks so squishy.

The car makes a harsh turn into the driveway. It makes Rick jump and jerk his head around to look over his shoulder. "Alright," He whispers. He leans forward, down to her level, and pats her on the head. "It'll just be a minute more. Then you'll be done. Just keep holding him like that."

Summer nods, then her expression tenses and she sucks in a soft breath. "When will you be back?" Her eyes widen and bites her lip. Her hold on Morty tightens.

Rick grimaces. He doesn't have time for this. He has less than a minute. "It won't be as long as last time." He assures. He didn't quite get what he wanted out of this visit. Besides, he wants to see more of the newest member of the family.

The door slams open and Rick pivots. He shoots the portal gun and leaps through, stopping halfway to press a finger to his lips to remind Summer. _Our little secret._ Then he is gone and the portal vanishes behind him.

Summer would have put her finger to her lips as well, but she must keep holding Morty. Instead she just giggles and whispers, "Yes Grandpa Rick."

In the next instant Beth rounds the corner. Her chest heaves and her breaths rapid. Her face is contorted with something between fury and maddening concern. "Summer! Sweetie!" She manages in gasps. She races toward them. "Where….where is-" She stops as she lays eyes on the child in her daughter's arms.

Summer smiles up at her mother. She bounces her head from side to side and swings her feet. "Hi mommy. Have fun at work today?"

Beth's eyes dart from one corner of her daughter's face to another. Her brows knit together as she struggles and fails to ascertain exactly how this happened. Why is her daughter so happy? Does she not realize that they left her alone – that she was forgotten? In the end, it doesn't seem to really matter. Beth slumps over and lets out a heavy breath. "Yeah…it…was great honey." She raises up and pats Summer on the head.

Summer notes how it's different with Grandpa. She never noticed before, but somehow there's more affection in his touch than mommy's. Or maybe there just isn't tension. Grandpa always seems so relaxed. Well, except when he thought mommy and daddy would catch him. She still doesn't quite understand that.

Jerry holds his head as he tries to keep his world from spinning. Through the craziness one thought comes clear. "How…how'd you get your brother out of his chair?" He's almost a hundred percent certain that's where he left Morty.

Summer laughs. She opens her mouth to dive straight into the story, then snaps it shut. She swallows hard. "I, just, got him down." She shrugs. "He was just on the coffee table." She grins. She has no idea of the rift she opens up with her not so little lie.

"What?" Beth rounds on jerry. "You left him, _on the coffee table_?" Her eyes catch fire. "You moron!" If not for Summer sitting and watching she might have jumped him and started to strangle him.

Jerry cowers. "I-I didn't." He moans. "I swear." Still, he can't image Summer lying to them. Not to mention if Morty had been somewhere higher she would have never been able to pick him up and carry him to the couch. It's not like someone just walked into their house and plucked Morty up and laid him into Summer's arms.

Summer looks back and forth between them. What're they yelling for? Her bright smile gradually turns downward. Nothing bad happened. Morty's alright and pretty happy from the sounds – or no sounds – of it. She peers down at him. Oh, look, he's asleep. Or at least his eyes are closed. _Huh_. Even he's gotten used to the noise.

She looks up and opens her mouth, but their screams reign over her. She can't get even a single word in. Her brows furrow down on her head. It's so stupid. Just be happy they didn't kill one of them by leaving them unattended. Be happy that Grandpa was here to make things better. She sighs. If only she could tell…

**So what did you think? Don't hesitate to give constructive criticism. I always strive to improve. Please review!**


	3. Cracks

**This one ended up longer than the others. lol I hope that doesn't bother anyone. Enjoy!**

Summer can't take it. The screams come at her from all angles and beat her worse than any physical wound ever could. It doesn't matter that the words aren't aimed at her. They cut deep and feed into her convulsions. She grips her head, her fingernails digging deep into her skin – an attempt to replace emotional turmoil with physical pain. But it's no use. She curls in on herself, a sob catching in her throat. Why can't they just be nice to each other? Or at least shut up. Is it so hard to be quiet?

Rick trods along the uneven ground of dimension something or another. He looks lazily about him, looking but not really looking for an object – one interesting enough for his granddaughter. She isn't particularly picky, but he feels compelled to find something that isn't just cool but pretty as well. She is a girl after all. She surely wouldn't want an item that looked and felt like mud.

He hadn't planned on coming back this soon. It's been only a couple of months. Still, he had a sudden urge recently – a feeling he for once could not press down. It was completely illogical, based purely in emotions, yet he did not fight it for long. That's why he is here now, searching this planet for a gift for his granddaughter.

He crouches and scoops up a shard of glass. Normally this would be far too dangerous, but he somehow isn't too worried about it. Summer isn't exactly mature for her age, but she seems to understand how to handle herself. This piece will enrapture her. A chill races through him. Maybe for all the worst reasons. And that's really why he's returning. He's never experienced such a terrible sense of foreboding.

He shoots the portal gun and jumps through, praying for once he hits his mark. He steps out into a light blue room – not Summer's – but it's not wrong. _Yes!_ His face lights up. The other kid's room. But Rick doesn't have time to properly celebrate. He is assaulted by screams. He cringes and hisses, glaring back in the direction of the crib. _I hate kids __**so much**_. Obviously nothing has improved with his parents. If he wasn't looking to avoid them at all costs he'd give them a piece of his mind.

Then beneath the screams of the child and what he knows must be yelling from the parents another sound catches his attention. He perks and turns his head toward the tiny squeaking. Squeaking? No, that's no quite it. His eyes light on her and it hits him. _Sobbing._ His brows knit together and a deep frown forms on his lips. "Summer?" He says softly.

Summer sucks in a sharp breath. She snaps her head up, her eyes widening to the size of bowling balls. She freezes. She wants to speak, to say how much she missed him, how much she needed him, how much it **hurts**. But her throat is paralyzed. And she knows he wouldn't want to hear it anyway. _I don't do hugs._ So why would he want to listen to her heartache.

Rick moves slowly toward her. He kneels down, level with her. "I brought you something." She always loves the things he brings her. He reaches in his pocket and draws it out, holding it between them.

Summer wipes the back of her hand across her eyes. She sniffs. "N-No…" She croaks. She pushes his hand away. "It's…it's ok." She sniffles again. "I don't need it." She swallows hard – swallows her tears and emotional pain.

Rick blinks. His mouth gapes slightly. _What?_ His eyes narrow, but not at her. What the hell has happened these past few months? He knew that pit in his stomach was more than just a feeling. He doesn't know how else to make her feel better though, not without talking about it. And he was never good with feelings. That's why he left Beth and his wife.

Morty's screams spike and Summer gasps. She pitches forward and clenches her head with everything in her. Her shudders intensify, turning back into convulsions. Tiny moans pass her lips and tears return to her eyes.

Rick glances over his shoulder at the crib. Those screams are tremendous. Still, nothing to react this terribly over. This is not the girl he left cradling her baby brother, this is not a girl oblivious of her parents neglect, this is not Summer. _What has happened?_ He has to find out. "Summer," He reaches out and carefully touches her shoulder.

Summer jumps. Her breathing hitches and heart skips a beat. _Oh. _It's been too long since there's been anyone around to touch her at all. No touching Morty, he's always so high and sick. Or something. Sometimes she wonders if she's the sick one, that if she touches him or anyone touches her they'll die. That would explain a lot. And her parents…she whines. She can't bear to finish the thought.

Rick pulls his hand back. "Sweetie," He coos. "Are you alright?"

With this simple question the floodgates are unleashed. Her sobs break free unchecked and the tears well up and over, streaming down her flush cheeks. "G-Grandpa…" She blubbers. "There…there's _so much_ yelling." She chokes on a sob and can't speak for a long moment.

Rick tentatively reaches for her again. He closes his hands around her upper arms and draws her closer. He pulls her up into his lap and wraps his arms around her. He doesn't say a word.

Summer is caught off guard at first, his words from the first time resonating strong. _Don't do hugs._ Once the shock falls away she relishes the inconsistency. She burrows into Rick's chest and grans handfuls of his shirt in her tiny fists. "T-They fight, a-all the time. It hurts. I-I…It's…so much worse t-than being forgotten."

Rick starts. So she did know. She wasn't living in an idealized world. She just dealt with it. But now, something snapped. Something to do with the yelling.

She whimpers. "At least-at least…before…they would read stories or-or sing me to sleep." She moans. "Bu-but now…now they forget…_completely_. And they make me listen to their screams."

Rick gently runs his fingers over her hair. "You know they love you." At least they should. Although she was an unwanted pregnancy, according to the other Rick. Actually, in whatever dimension he was from that Rick was the only thing that kept the mismatched couple from aborting her. But something must be different here. They must love her more than that if they were willing to keep her without his outside influence.

Summer hiccups. She rubs her tears off against his shirt. "It's my fault." She squeezes out.

This catches Rick's attention. "What?" His voice is sharp – too sharp – and he feels Summer jump in his hold. He breathes heavily out. "Summer," He pulls her away from him so that he can look her in the eye. "Don't ever say that. All this – none of it's your fault." He reaches up and runs a finger across her damp cheek. "Got it?"

Summer frowns deeply. Her brows furrow on her head and her eyes shine with tears and mistrust. It must be her fault. Why else would they stop paying attention to her so suddenly?

Rick sees the uncertainty in her sad eyes and he sighs. "This is between Beth and…and," Crap, what is that loser's name? Oh well. "And your dad. It has _nothing_ to do with you. You've done nothing wrong sweetheart." He manages a small smile for her sake. "Ok?"

Summer conjures a trembling smile in response. She sniffles and wipes her arm over her eyes. Her sobs lighten in intensity. There's only a tiny hiccup every now and then. "Ok Grandpa Rick." Her voice wavers, but her heart steadies. The pain eases.

Rick's smile widens. He ruffles her hair. "That a girl."

Summer scoots back from him, sitting a space away on her knees. She opens her mouth to say something, but doesn't get a change. Her mother's voice rises suddenly and she flinches. "I've had it with you!" Summer ducks her head and whines.

Rick watches her with deep pity. He wishes he could help, but he can't reveal himself.

Summer bites her lip. "G-Grandpa…?" She waits for his eyes to lock with hers. "Can't you talk to Beth?"

Rick chuckles as she so casually refers to her mother that way. He really has sway over her. Still, "Sorry Summer." He stands slowly. "It would only make things worse." He can see it now. Beth would never let him hear the end of it, he's sure.

Summer scrambles to her feet. She lurches forward and grabs onto his sleeve. She looks desperately up at him. "Please," She whispers. "At least make Morty stop."

Rick grimaces. It's a bad move. It will give him away in an instant. He slowly turns his head toward the crib. The wails are particularly loud and annoying now that she has pointed them out again. "Alright." He sighs. He smiles weakly. This baby should suffer about as much as Summer. And those screams are a sign of some level of discomfort, perhaps even severe. So he glides across the room with Summer clinging to him and stops before the crib.

He peers down into it, the baby little different than before. He might be a year old now though. He should be. Rick frowns. Then why is he only screaming like that. He should be able to say a few words here and there. Heck, he should at least be babbling. Why these insistent screams? _Probably the only way they listen to him._ Rick scoffs. Yeah, right. Or…Summer said something about him being sick. He wonders if that has something to do with this.

Rick takes in a deep breath. He'll only have a minute once he does this. He lifts Morty from the crib and cradles him just like the time before. Only this time the child doesn't stop screaming. In fact, Rick swears he screams louder. Probably wanting Beth.

Summer clamps her hands over her ears and clenches her eyes shut. _Just make it stop_.

Rick bounces him slightly. "Come on, be a good little boy and quiet down." Of course the child doesn't listen. He lifts Morty up to eye level. "Hey." He says more sharply.

Morty doesn't stop screaming, but his attention is caught. He blinks at Rick, his eyes slowly widening as he takes in the distantly familiar appearance of the face before him.

"You hungry?" Rick hopes for a yes or no. This kid should be able to muster at least that much.

Nothing.

"Wanna play?" Rick sighs. Have these parents neglected him enough so that he hasn't learned to talk? Or is he just slower? Or both. Still no coherent response.

"Hey," Summer tugs at Rick's lab coat. "He likes it when you sing to him."

Rick quirks a brow. "Does Beth sing to him?" He brings Morty back down into a cradle.

Summer casts her eyes down. "No…" She twiddles her fingers. "But I…sometimes I'll sing to try and make it less loud."

Rick averts his eyes. _Right._

Summer coughs. "And, well, he stops sometimes." She forces a smile.

Rick makes a sound of acknowledgement. "Yeah, well, I don't sing." He half laughs. The sadness that blossoms in her eyes compels him to add, "But, humming…I _guess_ I could do that." Her face lights up and he launches into it. He hums a tune he sung to Beth so long ago, one he doesn't remember the name of or the words to anymore.

Morty's shrill cries gradually fade. The man before him has a gruff voice, but the rhythm of it is enough so that he doesn't care. A smile breaks across his face and a tiny laugh issues forth.

Summer lets out a long sigh and lets the upper half of her body flop forward in dramatic fashion. She quickly rises again and a genuine smile splits her lips. "That's better."

Rick lowers Morty so that Summer can better see him.

Summer stands on her tiptoes to peer over at Morty. "See? Isn't that better Morty?" She smiles softly down at him. "You don't have to scream all the time. Grandpa Rick will make you feel better. Can you say that? Grandpa Rick."

Downstairs the not so happy couple continue to go at each other. "Idiot!" Beth's voice is loudest. "Don't tell me what I have the right to or not! I'm the one who pulls the weight around here! I'm-" She stops short. She tenses.

Jerry straightens and draws in a deep breath. He readies to launch another attack. The words are halfway out when he finds his wife's hand in his face.

"Wait." She trembles faintly. "You hear that?" Both their hearts stop dead.

"It's quiet." It's wrong.

They pivot and launch into a sprint toward the stairs – toward their son's room.

Jerry rounds the corner first and the breath is knocked from his lungs. His eyes widen and every muscle tenses. "W-Who the hell are you?" His hands clench into fists and his eyes catch fire. His lips curl into a snarl. "Get away from my son!"

Rick slowly turns to face the man in the doorway. He raises a brow, completely uninterested. Then a chord is struck. His mouth falls open. "Oh…my…God." **This** is the loser husband? His eyes dart from the man to Morty and back again. Oh God…he totally sees it. "_You._ You're the husband? You punkass little-"

"Shut up!" Jerry jumps forward. He lifts his hands into a choking pose. "You don't know me! You-" He pauses as he notices Beth from the corner of his eye. He tilts his head and lets the rage ebb slightly. "Beth?" She's frozen.

Beth quivers. Her breaths come shallow and forced. Her eyes bulge from her head and her heart beats double time. "Dad…?" Her voice is a breath on the wind.

Jerry gasps. "W-What? _Dad_?" He jerks his gaze around to the man holding his son and wrapping his arm around his daughter. How did he not remember this guy? Was he that oblivious? He truly must have been smitten with Beth.

Rick cringes. All of this man's – Jerry's – words could never faze him, but the softest murmur from his daughter is crippling. He opens and closes his mouth around empty words. What can anyone say when they run off and leave their wife and daughter on a whim? Nothing. The answer is nothing.

Jerry bites his lip, looking back and forth between his wife and her father. Then he snaps. He whirls and the fire returns to him. "I don't care who you are." He points a finger at Rick. "Don't you **dare** touch my children. Put Morty down. _Now._"

Rick breaks out of his daze. He narrows his eyes and his lips curl sharply downward. "Oh, your children, huh?" He mocks. "Yeah, because a real father would totally let their infant son scream at the top of his lungs and do _absolutely nothing._" He scoffs. "A plus parenting there Jerr-y."

Jerry's face reddens. "For your information, I was out of earshot." _Fighting at the top of his lungs with his wife._ And...halfway ignoring the screams. He hates screams. He hates fighting with his wife. He just wishes everyone could be quiet for once.

Rick sneers. "Because good parents would be out of earshot with a baby in the house." He leans forward. "Ya moron!" He pulls Summer closer to him.

Jerry grinds his teeth. "Summer." He stamps a foot. "Get over here." He points at the space besides him. "Get away from that walking disaster."

Summer steps backward. She shakes her head. "I like Grandpa Rick."

Jerry hisses. The hair on the back of his neck stands on end. Is this not the first time this unstable man has dropped in on his children? He breathes heavily in and out. "Your grandfather is insane." That's one thing he does remember about his wife's father. "You're only going to get hurt around him." A memory long buried comes back to him. Rick tried to get rid of him by shrinking him and squashing him. A shiver races up his spine. Totally traumatizing.

Summer stamps her foot, just like her father. She stomps forward. "No. Grandpa Rick has never hurt me. **You** hurt me." Her eyes shine with tears. "You yell and yell and you never ever tuck me in anymore!" Her tiny fists tremble at her side. "You're the worst…" Her voice cracks.

Jerry's brows knit together. Confusion swims in his eyes. "Honey…" He walks forward and reaches out to her.

Summer turns hard on her heel and grabs at Rick's lab coat. "Please Grandpa, take me with you." Her lip quivers. "I don't want to be here anymore."

Jerry's heart snaps in half. He drops his arms to his side. "Summer…"

Through it all Beth can't move. She stares through unseeing eyes. _Dad…?_ It's been seven years.

Rick smirks triumphantly at Jerry, but when he looks to Summer his expression softens greatly. He bends down to her level, Morty still held in one arm. "Summer, look, you can't come with me." He lays a hand on her shoulder. This time she doesn't recoil. "I told you, it's dangerous out there. And besides," He glances in Jerry's direction, but past him, to his own daughter. "Your parents love you. They really do."

Summer clasps her hands at her chest. "But…" She presses her lips into a flat line.

Rick sighs. "Hey, how about that gift I brought?" He raises his brows. "Huh? You sure you still don't want it?" He reaches into his pocket and pulls out the glass.

Summer hesitates. Her eyes dart to daddy. "Well," She twiddles her fingers.

Rick lays the glass on the ground and leans forward, cupping his hand over his mouth and around her ear. "Trust me. When things get too loud, just hold it close. The screams will fade and you can have peace and quiet." He leans away, smiling. "Just like you always wanted."

Summer's face lights up. She nods fervently. "Ok." She drops down and scoops up the glass, tucking it in her pocket. "I…" She bites her lip and glances at daddy from the corner of her eye. "I'll stay." She bows her head.

Rick nods. He rises and runs his hand over her head. "Good girl." He glares at Jerry. Just as unbearable as back when he was fifteen and ogling his daughter. "Now here." He passes Morty off to her. "Take care of your brother."

Morty makes a high pitched but pleasant sound. He lifts his arms and reaches out toward Rick. His eyes light up and a smile spreads over his face. "R…Rick…"

Jerry chokes on air. _What?_ His son's first word…it…it's that horrible man's name? His blood runs cold. Why not mom? Or dad? Or anything!? He growls deep in his throat. Things could not get worse.

Rick starts and blinks. Then he chuckles. He bends over. "Good choice little guy." He wiggles his fingers above Morty. "I am the only thing worth being your first word." He raises up and walks away from the children and his face instantly is seized with fury.

Rick locks eyes with Jerry, stopping before him with his face inches from the sorry excuse of a human being. "And don't worry," He says under his breath, sure that the kids, Summer in particular, won't hear. "I won't bother your precious family anymore." He waves his hands. "I won't be coming back. **Ever**." He knocks his shoulder against Jerry's – hard.

Jerry stumbles and grunts. He scowls after Rick, but he doesn't bother saying a word.

Rick stomps away, down the stairs and out the door before it even crosses his mind to use the portal gun. Like he really needs to exit like that all the time anyway, especially now that they all know he's been here. He does live here after all – in this dimension. Unfortunately.

Summer draws in a deep breath and steps forward, toward daddy. "Here." She urges him to take Morty. "He…he likes to be sang to." She ducks her head.

Jerry lets out a soft breath. He manages a sad smile. "Ok, sweetheart." He lifts Morty from her. He glances at his wife – still in shock. "Do…do you want to listen too?" He bends down to lift her up in his other arm.

Summer grins. "Yeah!" She nods fervently. She leaps forward.

Jerry scoops her up and stands. "Alright," He turns and heads downstairs. "Let's go sing." And enjoy the quiet.

Beth slowly comes to life. She blinks and the image of her father fades, revealing an empty room. Was it real? _Or am I crazy?_ She dreamed of him returning at least once a week, even after so many years. It was the thing that plagued her most, more than marital problems or the kids or anything in her whole life. She shakes her head slowly. No…it couldn't have been real. It's easier that way. Because he won't be back, probably not ever. She turns slowly, walking mindlessly downstairs to the kitchen. It's the best way to distract herself. It's the only way.

…

That night her parents are screaming again. It's not half as loud, but it's enough to make her grip her head and curl in on herself. At least Morty is asleep though. And at least daddy tucked her in. She starts. _Oh. Right._ She wrenches the glass from her pocket, nearly having forgotten it.

She stares intently at the pristine piece. It glimmers in the moonlight that streams through her window and bathes her bed. _When things get too loud, just hold it close._ She holds her breath and clutches it to her chest. She clenches her eyes shut.

Then it's gone – the noise.

It's as if a barrier has formed around her. She blinks and peers around her. She can't see anything. She tentatively reaches out to feel for something. Nothing. Slowly a smile spreads over her face. She hugs the glass. So cool. Grandpa's gifts are always the best. She reaches under her pillow and pulls out the marble. She makes it dance for a minute and puts it back.

She glances at the glass. But this…this is easily the coolest. And she can't wait to see what he brings next. To see _him_ again. She snuggles into her pillow. "Thank you…"

**Alright, so I could end it here. It would play into canon decently well. If Rick never came back then Summer would feel betrayed and grow bitter. Once Rick returned Rick would assume she feels this way and not want to deal with it and so chooses Morty. This hurts Summer more and creates the jealousy that she admitted to in the newest episode. They obviously both get over the past and get closer in the show, also like last episode.**

**Of course, that's just not good enough for me. lol So I'm probably going to keep going for another chapter or two and lead into canon in another way. You'll see. ;) Anyway, what did you think of this chapter? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please review! :D**


	4. Another World

**Wow and this one is even longer than the last. lol Oh well, longer is better. It gives you more to read and enjoy. Enjoy!**

Time slips by, too fast at times and far too slow every other moment. One year, two – before she knows it she's six and Morty is three. He isn't quite the buddy she thought he would be, actually, on more than one occasion she finds herself wishing him gone. But if there is one thing he can do he sure can listen. And anything is better than being alone, trapped in a house with parents that are more concerned with themselves than their kids.

Still, life isn't terrible. Ever since Rick chewed Jerry out both of her parents have been acting more like parents. Sure there are bad days, sometimes weeks, but it's never like it was before. It's nice. She only has to use her glass once a month most of the time. On those days Morty is right there by her side, smothering her as he shares in the quiet. As annoying as it is though she'd never deny him it, not when she went without it for so long and very nearly cracked. She can't wish that on anyone, not even her challenged little brother.

Today the sun is high and bright in the sky. No clouds obscure its brilliance. It's on these days that Summer makes sure to leave the house and bask in the warm quiet. On this day she also has Morty in tow. She draws in a deep breath and spreads her arms out wide, spinning in a slow circle.

Morty watches her intently. He grins, mimicking her. So it is when she stops he stops too.

Summer pivots to face him. She bends down, her hands on her knees. "Alright Morty, you ready to play a game?" She nods, finding that this silent prompting is always enough to convince her brother. Something on a subconscious level, something to do with his problem.

Morty nods. He doesn't say anything. He just smiles at her. He can talk now, but he tends not to. Summer likes to think it's his way of keeping things quiet. If he won't talk to them, then they won't bother talking to him. Mostly it works, much to Summer's chagrin. If only she had thought of doing it before. It might have saved her a lot of trouble.

Summer bounces to her full height. "Alright!" She claps her hands together. "We're gonna play tag, ok?" She tilts her head. Another nod. She springs forward and taps him on the head. "You're it." She calls as she pivots and races away.

Morty laughs. He runs after her, his arms outstretched.

Summer looks over her shoulder at him. She grins. He doesn't have a chance of catching her, not unless she lets him. She lets him all the time. For now though, she stays a safe distance ahead. She faces forward again, being careful so as not to run into the fence. Then she comes to a dead stop, nearly falling over herself.

Morty isn't expecting it and he smacks into her. He squeaks and stumbles back, falling over onto his butt. He blinks up at her. "Summer?"

Summer stares ahead, just past the fence. Slowly her stupor transforms into elation. Her eyes light up and she grins like a maniac. "Grandpa!" She scrambles forward. The fence clatters as she runs into it, lacing her fingers through the holes and gripping tightly. She lets her whole weight lean on it. "You…you came back!" She can't lie. After two years she half expected him to never show up again. She expected to have to hate him for leaving her.

Rick stands on the other side of the fence. He smirks. "I got bored." He waves his hand dismissively. "Hopping dimensions isn't always fun."

Summer snorts. "Yeah, right." She shoots him a disbelieving look, but its meaning is lost in the intensity of her smile. "I bet it's the greatest." Her eyes cloud with imaginings.

Morty picks himself up and scampers after Summer. He appears next to her at the fence, his eyes slowly widening as he looks up at the man on the other side. His mouth gapes slightly. It's the vaguest of memories, but he is sure he recognizes this man. Not by his face, but by his smell.

Summer jerks her head around to see Morty. "Morty," She says breathlessly. "You remember, right?" She watches expectantly.

Morty frowns. He tilts his head in her direction. Yes, but no. So he shakes his head slowly.

Summer blows out a breath. "Come on," Sometimes she forgets how young he was last time. "You've gotta remember Grandpa."

Morty's face lights. _Grandpa?_ A word comes to his lips, "Rick?" He tilts his head back in Rick's direction.

Summer claps her hands together. "Yay! You do remember." She giggles. She pulls her hands back and slaps them on the top of the fence. She jumps, latching her feet into the holes and quickly scaling all the way up and over. She lands with a grunt, quickly standing to her full height. "Hi." She beams up at Rick.

Rick snorts. "You looked like a monkey." He smiles as he says it.

Summer sticks her tongue out. "Yeah, well you look old."

Rick chuckles. "That's the difference. I **am** old. You're not a monkey. Or at least you shouldn't be." He shrugs. "But what do I know."

Summer rolls her eyes. "You're a dork." She perks as the clattering of the fence catches her attention. She looks to find Morty struggling with it.

Morty grunts and whines as his feet continue to slip out of the holes and he doesn't have the strength to pull himself up after his sister. His face contorts and his lips curl back in a blossoming scream.

Summer jumps. "No," She reaches over and grabs for his arms. "Don't scream." There is a strangled look to her eyes. She strains as she attempts to lug him over the fence. He's way heavier than when he was a baby though.

Rick watches for a long moment, entertained on some level by the struggle. So much effort for something so insignificant. And all so he won't alert their parents. Then Rick moves, gently prying Summer's hands from Morty. He sees the protest in her eyes, but before she can voice it Rick lifts Morty up and over the fence in one smooth move. "There ya go."

Morty makes a soft contented sound as he feels the ground back beneath his feet. He peers up, focusing intently on Rick's face. His smile slowly spreads across his face.

Rick returns his stare. Rick, however, does not smile. His expression is blank until he sees the boy's smile growing. He raises a brow and frowns. "What? What're you smiling at?" He could be nicer, _should_ be nicer. But looking at the boy, especially after two years' time, all he can see is Jerry.

Morty is oblivious to the scorn. A laugh bubbles in his throat. Then he zips forward. He runs into Rick's side, latching his arms around Rick's legs and hugging tight.

Summer chokes on air. She gapes at Morty, her eyes darting from Morty to Rick and back again. "Morty," She hisses. She wants to say more, but she can't find the words. Every hair on her body stands on end.

Rick's brows furrow. He regards Morty thoughtfully. He blows out a breath. He has to remind himself that despite the semblance to Jerry he is not Jerry. He reaches down and ruffles Morty's hair then bends down and picks Morty up.

Summer's fear jumps to shock and then hits hard on pulsing jealousy. "Hey!" She scowls and purses her lips. "You said you don't do hugs." She plants her hands on her hips. "But you do. So what about me?"

Rick snorts and rolls his eyes. "You're too old for that." He shoots her a disapproving look.

Summer narrows her eyes into thin slits. "Am not."

"Oh?" Rick smirks. "Then I guess you aren't old enough for the surprise I have for you." He looks nonchalantly toward the horizon, carefully keeping an eye on her despite appearances.

Summer gasps. "Surprise?" She clenches her fists and bounces forward. "What kind of surprise?" Her teeth slowly sink into her lip as she zones in on him, oblivious to all else.

Rick barely contains a laugh behind his broad grin. "You sure you're not too little?"

Summer shakes her head. "No way! Never." She puffs out her chest. "I can do _anything_." She doesn't care what it is she's agreeing to. All she knows is if Grandpa has it for her, then it must be amazing. Beyond amazing even.

Rick chuckles. He sets Morty down and reaches into his pocket, revealing the all too familiar portal gun. "Ready to go?" He raises a brow. He twirls the gun as he waits.

Summer gasps. She clamps her hands over her mouth. "No way…" She drops her hands and makes a strange sound of pure elation. "Yes. Yes! **Yes**." She clenches her hands hard and gnashes her teeth together as she leans forward.

Rick's expression darkens slightly as he passes a glance over Morty. "You'll need to get rid of him though." There's no point skirting around the issue. It's the same as when she was his age – probably worse. Morty isn't quite right, at least according to the things he has learned from the other Rick. Something about getting horribly sick when Morty was just a couple of months old. He can only assume the same happened with his Morty.

Morty's brows furrow and a frown burgeons on his lips.

Summer glances at her brother. She bites her lip. True, she'd like to ditch him and go on a magical adventure with Grandpa all on her own, but still, she isn't sure leaving Morty behind is a good idea. She's supposed to watch him, mom says so, that leaving him unattended could be dangerous for him. Maybe Beth's just being overprotective, but Summer can't rightly disobey her mother.

Summer sighs. "Come on Grandpa," She shuffles over to Morty's side and wraps her arm around his shoulder. "Morty may be little, but he's a real good listener." She pulls him closer, her face pressed against his. "Please," She stretches the word along with her cheesy smile.

Rick looks back and forth between the two. He looks completely unimpressed. Still, it could be a good test. Perhaps his Morty is different – more capable. He sighs. "Alright," He points a sharp finger at Summer. "But you better keep an eye on him. I'm not going to be responsible when something eats him."

Morty swallows hard. _Eats me?_ Does he really want to do this?

Summer nods firmly. "Yeah, alright. He'll listen real good and stay out of trouble." She releases Morty and spins around to face him. "Right, Morty?" Her eyes widen.

Morty bites his lip and doesn't say a word. He only nods, very tentative.

"Alright," Rick aims and shoots the portal gun. A green portal appears, just like last time, just like always. "Let's go then." He doesn't wait or watch for them. He steps right on through, into another world.

Summer hops a little in place and darts. She grabs for Morty's hand and drags him along after her. "Here we gooooo." She leaps through the portal and an array of colors splays across her vision. She gasps. "Wow." She stretches the word out. "What is this place?"

Rick smirks. "Dimension 35C." He plants his hands on his hips and nods to himself. "It's well known to have the perfect climate conditions for a special kind of tree." He watches her out of the corner of his eye.

Summer hangs on to every word. "What kind of tree?" She breathes.

Rick chuckles. "A mega tree, with the mega seed."

Summer releases Morty and claps her hands. "Al-right! Let's go get it then." She grins.

Rick's gaze flits to her hand, then to Morty. She has already let go. That's never a good sign. Still, he isn't about to change things now. "Here," He digs in his pockets for two pairs of shoes. He hands them both to Summer. "If we're going to do this you'll both need these, they're grappling shoes. You turn them on and you can basically walk on any surface – up, down, side to side. Whatever."

Summer squeals. "Yes," She plops down on the ground and shoves the shoes on. She drops Morty's at her side.

Morty situates himself beside her. He reaches for the shoes and slips them on with careful movements. He sticks his tongue out as he concentrates. He's just glad that there aren't shoelaces. He wiggles his foot and raises a brow as he looks at the shoes. It doesn't feel any different.

Rick's face lights with a realization. "Oh, and you've got to-" He stops as he watches Morty move.

Morty taps the button on the shoes and the shoes come to life. He grins and bounces to his feet. "On." He giggles and runs forward, toward a tree. He goes straight up.

Rick blinks. "Oh, um, ok." So not quite as disabled as he thought.

Summer turns them on as well, but she does not run. She walks up to Rick and watches him intently. "So what now?" She can't even find her way around her neighborhood. This is a completely different world. She doesn't stand a chance.

Rick keeps his eyes on Morty as the kid wobbles on the tree, one leg in the air and arms flailing. Rick cringes. "Oh, um, we've just got to search. It's a big world." He motions to his right. "So, why not this way." He wanders over to the tree and plucks Morty from it. "Don't run off." He looks hard at Morty as he sets him on his feet.

Morty ducks his head. "Yes, Rick."

Rick turns his head to hide the tiny smile that splits his lips. That a three year old would call him by his name and only his name is amusing in its own way. Summer never did that – still doesn't do that. Morty is an interesting one, that's for sure.

Summer trots over to Morty. "Stay with me." She slips her hand into his.

They walk for miles, for longer than either child has ever walked before. As they go, strange creatures creep around them, just out of reach. Morty hunkers further with each and every sighting. He slinks closer to his sister and tightens his grip on her hand, slipping the other around her arm and locking it between his arms. He shivers noticeably. "I wanna go home." He squeaks.

Summer starts, jostled out of her revere. She peers down at Morty, her brows knitting together. "Come on Morty, this is fun." Just looking at the crazy world around her makes her heart beat faster.

A shrill squawk reverberates through the air. Morty jumps and sucks in a sharp breath. He draws even closer to Summer, so close they could pass as one person. He whines softly.

"Morty," Summer hisses. Still, her heart clenches. She bites her lip and eyes Morty with confliction. But, maybe there's one thing she can do. She yawns. "Are we there yet?" Really she could keep going all day. Everything is just so alive. "Can't we go to another dimension?" Even for Morty she can't just end this.

Rick scoffs. "Are you kidding me?" He crosses his arms and shoots her a sharp look. "Look at all the crazy crap surrounding us." He spreads his arms out wide. "I mean – look at that." He points to a flying animal. "You think you're gonna see that anywhere else?"

Summer barely conceals her fascination. _Amazing._ Definitely more amazing than anything back home. But still, "Can't we at least take a break?" She stretches her arm out and yawns again. Hopefully this will make Morty feel better. It better. She hates lying through her teeth, especially to Grandpa Rick.

Rick scowls. "Yeah, yeah." He directs them over to a ledge. He settles down, all the while keeping a sharp eye on Summer.

Morty lets out a breath. It's not anything like home, but it's something at least.

Summer takes her place by Rick and Morty sits by her. Only then does he finally loosen his grip on her and then disentangle himself completely. Still, faint shivers tickle his spine. So creepy. He hugs himself, looking warily about them. _Oh_. A new creature.

Rick lets the silence stretch for another minute, then he makes his move. "What about that?" He points at a tilting creature, its tongue popping out and touching to something like a leg. "Look at it just lumbering around." It tilts so far that it begins to roll away. "It defies all logic that thing." He watches Summer carefully.

Summer sits back on her hands. "Hmm," She tilts her head and frowns thoughtfully. "Yeah, not cool." She crosses her arms and looks the opposite direction, smirking to herself as she practically feels Rick's frustration rising. Lying may make her sick, but there's no reason she can't be amused by Grandpa at the same time.

Morty keeps his eyes trained on the thing. His lips turn up and his shivering ceases. His eyes shine with captivation. "I think it's amazing, Rick." He says, barely above a whisper.

Rick perks. He blinks at Morty, his brows furrowing. Then he smiles. He shakes his head. "I'm glad _someone_ appreciates this place." He shoots Summer a pointed look.

Summer snickers. "Whatever." She swings her legs gently. "You're doohickey just isn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Portal gun." Morty says absently.

Rick and Summer turn their gazes to him. They frown.

Morty doesn't break his trance on the rolling creature. He feels their eyes on him though. "It's not a doohickey." He shrugs. "Right, Rick?"

"That's right Morty." A feeling of pride swells within Rick.

Summer narrows her eyes at Morty. She goes through the trouble of lying and then he goes and steals her thunder. Little brat. She'll show him. "Hey, Grandpa," She says with extra emphasis. "What do the mega seeds do?" She waits with baited breath.

Rick makes a soft sound of acknowledgement. "The biggest thing is they can give you super intelligence."

Summer's mouth gapes. "No way." She rocks herself up off her hands and draws her legs up to the edge. She wraps her arms around her knees as she leans forward to better see Rick's face. "So are you gonna make me smarter?"

Rick chuckles. "You don't need to be smarter." Even though he is a scientist and appreciates intelligence more than anything, he never did capitalize on changing the fundamental nature of people. If someone is meant to be smart, then they'll become smart. If not, then not. "It's for research. Not to use on people."

Summer blows out a breath. _Oh well._ At least she has his attention again. She loves when he looks at her with that twinkle in his eye. "So is it like guarded by some feral beast?"

Rick rolls his eyes. "I doubt it." It's been a while since he has been here, but that would be a pretty drastic change. "This isn't like one of your fairytale books or the movies. It's real life. And real life is unpredictable – completely chaotic. Not a bunch of clearly laid out steps like 'defeat such and such to proceed'." He uses his fingers as quotation marks and speaks in a mocking tone.

A giant shadow passes over them then. Morty stiffens and slowly lifts his head to the sky. A scream rips from his throat and in the next instant the massive bird surges down and clamps its talon's around Morty's shoulders, sweeping him off the ground.

Summer's heart leaps into her throat, but she doesn't freeze. She leaps and whirls. She jumps for all she's worth. Her hands clamp around Mort's ankles and she is suspended off the ground, a gape that widens with each moment. Within seconds she and Morty are at least a hundred feet in the air. She swallows hard and tightens her grip. If she fell now she'd surely die. She can't even see Grandpa anymore. No matter how much she trusts him, there's little he can do if he isn't around. _We're so screwed._

Rick scrambles to his feet and spins, his arms spread wide. But there's nothing he can do. They're already out of reach – incredibly so. "Damn it." He hurls Morty's gift and it shatters on the ground. "Son of a-" He kicks the dirt, sending particles flying into the air and scuffing his shoes. He throws his head back and screams.

This was a terrible idea. He knew it.

A few minutes later the kids drop into a bowl of twigs and straw stitched together in the form of a nest. Summer grunts as she lands and Morty falls on top of her. She scowls as he continues to let out his piercing cry, ceasing only intermittently as his rapid breaths cut him off.

Summer growls beneath her breath and can't hide her cringe, but she does not yell. She plucks him from her lap and sits him beside her, keeping her arms firmly around him. "Morty," Her voice is soft. "Come on. You don't have to scream. It'll be alright." She manages a small smile. "Grandpa will save us."

Morty is hardly comforted. He does, however, contain his screams. His breaths continue to come sharp and his body quakes terribly. He tries to speak, but it only comes out as a jumble of syllables. His inability to communicate works him up further.

Summer sighs. Still, she can't exactly blame him. So with one arm kept around him she creeps closer to the edge, taking him with her. She peers over, her fingers curling around the rim of the nest. "Whoa." Her eyes widen as she stares down at the expanse surrounding them. _So high._ It's unbelievable. Her lips curve up. Her heart beats faster and her skin tingles with anticipation.

Morty ducks his head and squeezes his eyes shut. He whines softly, buried beneath his rapid breaths. He leans into Summer. He just wants to go home.

Summer rubs his arm. "It'll be alright." She murmurs in his ear. She won't tell him to just look at the scenery though. He isn't like her. It won't be enough. Only certain strange things are enough – generally not beautiful things. "It'll be alright." She keeps the rhythm.

Then the shadow appears again. Summer jerks around, and her heart stops dead. She pulls Morty even closer. The bird towers over them, its beady eyes bore into them and its beak opens wide, revealing razor sharp teeth within.

Summer wants to be brave, but she can't contain it. She screams.

Rick races across the planet. He can't see the bird, but he doesn't have to. He tracks it with unsurpassable skill. It leaves a distinct trail that one of his many inventions is made to track. He tracks it all the way to a cliff that stretches up farther than the eye can see. "Here we go." Then he hears a scream – Summer's scream. His heart skips a beat. He slams his hand on the button on his shoes and shoots up the cliff. _Hang on._

The bird jolts forward. It aims for Morty.

Summer shoves Morty down. She throws herself over him and grits her teeth, prepared for impact.

The bird clamps its beak around her tiny arm. It jerks and twists its head, tearing flesh and drinking up the blood that pools out.

Summer opens her mouth, but it isn't her scream she hears. Morty's shriek overtakes her own.

A laser shoots through the air and slams into the bird's chest. It releases Summer in its shock and stumbles back.

Rick leaps over the edge off the nest in the next instant. Fury twists his face and he holds his laser gun in both hands. He shoots again – hitting the animal square in the chest.

The bird screeches and falls back, tumbling over the edge and spiraling to the ground.

Rick shoves the gun into his coat and dives to his knees. "Summer," Fear strangles him. His hands tremble as his eyes skirt over her damaged appendage. "It's alright." He carefully lifts her up off of Morty.

Summer's eyes bulge as she sees for herself the damage done. She struggles to draw in air, each breath sharp and strangled. Her body shakes terribly as blood drips down her arm and stains the twigs beneath them.

Rick bends further. "Look at me." He carefully pulls her arm closer to him. "Breathe." He puts extra emphasis into his breaths. "Come on sweetie, just breathe." He takes the wrappings from his coat and gently winds it around her arm.

Summer manages a few extra breaths, but it's not normal. She wants to speak, to tell him that it's alright – really – but she can't manage it.

Rick finishes it and scoops her into his arms. "We're going home baby." He soothes. He rubs her back. "I'll fix you."

Summer tucks her face into the crook of his neck and wraps her arms around his neck. Being in his protective hold eases her emotional pain. Her breaths come easier.

Rick jerks his head up and narrows his eyes. "Morty," He says with immense harshness. "Get up and shut the hell up."

Morty jumps. He sucks in a sharp breath. He trembles fiercely as he stares through empty eyes up at Rick. Slowly he picks himself up and silences himself, but the screams press hard to escape all the while. So as he speaks, his words come out shrill, "Rick,"

"Hush." Rick snaps. "Use your shoes and walk. I swear if I hear a word from you I'll-I'll…" _Do nothing._ He lets out an aggravated sigh. "Just walk."

Morty keeps his head down. Tears well in his eyes and he bites his lip. He suppresses it as best he can, but soft whines slip past his lips despite his efforts. He twists his fingers aggressively, as if the goal is to tear them off.

Rick glances from the corner of his eye, over at Morty. For a long moment he doesn't do anything, just keeps whispering in Summer's ear. Then he lifts his head and lets out a heavy breath. "Morty, don't be upset." He says as gently as he can. "It's going to be fine. Ok?"

Morty squeaks some indistinguishable words, a sound that quickly rolls over into sobs.

Rick bites his lip. He stops rubbing Summer's back and pauses. He bends down and gingerly lifts Morty from the trunk of the tree.

Morty makes a soft sound as he is lifted off the ground, but he does not complain. He leans into Rick and clutches onto Rick's shirt with one hand. With his other hand he reaches for Summer.

Summer feels Morty's fingers brush her arm and untwines it from Rick's neck. She reaches for Morty, clasping his hand firmly but with tenderness. She can feel him shivering beneath her hold. _Poor guy_. At least he isn't hurt though. She made sure of that. She smiles softly to herself. In the end she was brave anyway.

"Morty," Rick says softly. "Grab the portal gun from my coat."

Morty nods. He releases Rick's shirt just long enough to grab the portal gun and shoot it out in front of them as they touch down on the ground. Immediately he tucks it back where it belongs and grabs Rick's shirt again.

"Good boy." Rick coos. He walks through the portal and back to their world. It's almost over now.

**…**

An hour later the disaster is over. The three sit in a small circle in the kid's back yard. It's definitely not Rick's smartest move, but he barely cares right now. He focuses his gaze on Summer, particularly her arm. And for once he isn't concerned whether or not her parents will notice the wound. Only one thought passes his mind, "Are you sure you're alright?"

Summer's eyes flit to her arm and then back to Rick. She laughs and smiles wide. "Of course Grandpa." She swings her arm to show just how much she can do with it and more importantly how little it hurts. "It's nothing." Her eyes glint with excitement. "Just an awesome battle scar." She clenches her fist. "So cool."

Rick grunts. He forces down the smile. "There's nothing cool about what happened. You could have-" He stops himself. He shakes his head. "It could have been a lot worse."

Summer snorts and rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She waves her hand dismissively. "What's an adventure without a little peril, huh?" She tilts her head and her smile grows even wider.

Rick can't help it – he smiles. "Is that so?" She's one tough cookie, that's for sure. To be so young it is rather unusual. She could be the extra hands he has been looking for to help with his expeditions. Not a lot, of course. He isn't quite willing to give up his freedom. More than anything he isn't willing to constantly put her in danger.

"Yeah," Summer nods with the whole upper half of her body. "It was super fun!" Her eyes shine. "It'd be awesome to do it again." After all, there will be a next time. She falters. Right?

Before she can voice her concern, Rick turns his attention to Morty. "Morty," He doesn't have to ask really. "What about you?" He knows the answer already. The kid is still shivering.

Morty jumps at the sound of his name. He jerks his head up, his eyes wide. His breathing hitches, but he quickly gets it under control. "Uh…Uh-uh." He shakes his head. He swallows hard. "It…It wasn't fun." He shudders particularly violently.

If this was before their adventure Summer might have fought him on this point, but there's no reason to now. Besides, she'd rather it just be her and Grandpa in the future anyway. She won't have to protect anyone but herself then. She glances at her arm and involuntarily shudders. And this won't ever have to happen again.

Rick nods. "Alright," He reaches out and ruffles Morty's hair. "It's alright. You don't have to ever go again." Someone as helpless as him wouldn't be of much use anyway. After all, Summer did have to shield him. However Morty did prove he was smarter than most take him to be. Hopefully he'll continue to do so even without Rick there.

Morty lets out a heavy breath. He smiles weakly. "Thanks Rick." He stands slowly. "Um, can I…uh," He tugs at his sleeve. "Go home?" He looks fleetingly at the house.

Rick shrugs. "If you want."

Morty's face lights up. "Thank you!" He spins around and darts toward the house. He doesn't want to risk getting roped into another adventure in some weird dimension. No way.

Rick looks back at Summer. "So-"

Summer jolts forward and clutches his sleeves. "Please come back." Her voice wavers. "You have to." Her lip trembles. "I'll be more careful next time. I swear." She holds tighter and her next words are a breath on the wind, "Please, promise."

Rick looks her dead in the eye. His mind wars with itself, but for only a moment. He smiles, somewhere between pain and relief. "Of course I will. Every year." He can't promise anymore more but he won't force her to accept anything less.

Summer giggles. She leaps forward and wraps her arms around his neck. She nuzzles him lightly. "It'll be so much fun."

Rick nods imperceptibly.

Summer burrows deeper into his chest. "I love you."

Rick makes a soft sound of acknowledgement. He runs his fingers over her hair. "Yeah."

**You'll never know how much I struggled with this chapter. It's crazy. And before you call me lazy for picking the same world as episode one, there is a point to it. So in the end what did you think? Like it? Not? I'd love to hear your thoughts. Please review! :)**


	5. Ride of Your Life

**This was a fun chapter. The two song's I played as I wrote it were 'Xion's theme' and 'Silent Hill: Lisa's Theme - Not Tomorrow'. In case you want to listen to those as you read. I hope you enjoy! :)**

They leap through the portal and crash to the ground, the gateway closing behind them just in time to cut off the monsters on the other end. The roars echo faintly though and send a chill up both their spines. Their breathing is harsh and rapid, but perfectly in time with each other. They tilt their heads toward each other and slowly the fear fades away. Their mouths spread into grins and their eyes light up. Then they burst out laughing.

"I told you!" Summer shoves her fist in Rick's direction, just in front of his face. "I told you we could outrun them." Laughter overtakes her and she pitches forward, pressing her forehead to the ground.

Rick grins like a maniac. Through the haze of elation, however, he manages to scoff at her. "That would have never worked without me orchestrating a plan." He playfully presses his knuckles into her shoulder.

"Ha." Summer jolts upright. She smirks, her eyes sparking with intensity. "Plan shman. Your crummy plan would have gotten you killed if I hadn't been there to save your ass." She grips the gun in her hand tighter and strikes a pose. "It was all me and my **awesome** skills."

Rick might have scolded her for her language – it's almost become second nature – but he's too proud to even remember the point of the little escapade. Other than the obvious of just spending time together. Besides, he can't control the way she talks, not forever. She is eleven now after all and perfectly capable of doing just about anything – surviving deadly battles included. Why shouldn't she be allowed to curse too? It makes her sound like him anyway, a rather amusing thought.

He pushes himself to his knees. "That _was_ some nice shooting." He grins. "You need to work on your speed though. I was this close," He holds two fingers less than an inch apart. "To getting eaten." He gives her a sharp look.

Summer rolls her eyes. "Whatever." She rocks back onto her haunches. "As long as I can aim and pull the trigger then nothing will be able to beat me." Her smile softens and her gaze shines with a certain tenderness. "After all, I learned from the best."

Rick meets her eyes and for a minute no words come to him. Her brilliant eyes match the shade of his daughter's – the only thing given to either child. Then he breaks the trance and scoffs at her. "Don't be conceited. Many a man have fallen from being cocky little lady." He chuckles at his next thought. "Although I **am** one of the best teachers you could have had." He lays his hand over his chest.

Summer shakes her head. "You conceited old fart." She hits him lightly on the shoulder as she moves to stand. She dusts off her sweat pants and shirt. The fabric is frayed and tiny holes dot the clothes, most notably on the knees of both legs. "Come on." She holds her hand out to him.

Rick snorts. He helps himself up. "Come on?" His brows furrow and his lips curve downward. "I can't go to the house with you." It's an unspoken rule. Her parents can never know about their escapades. It wouldn't just mean the end of it. It would mean more fussing and likely denial of affection. The way she tells it she only gets praise and attention for the most noteworthy and brilliant of achievements as it is. Rick couldn't bear to be responsible for making her life more of a living hell. Of course the consequences aren't enough for him to tell her they should stop. He's come to love this far too much – more than he ever thought he could.

Summer narrows her eyes and puffs her lips out in a pout. "Don't tell me you forgot." She crosses her arms. "Today's my birthday Grandpa. And for extra special occasions there should be extra special exceptions. Saaay like," She shrugs. "I dunno…an extra adventure!" Her face lights up.

Rick looks unimpressed. He blinks slowly. He waits a long moment, for some sign of insincerity. "You're serious?" His tone is flat.

Summer sighs in exasperation. "Grandpa!" She flings her arms forward. "Come on, you know I love your adventures. It's the highlight of every year of my life." She sees him flinch and has to force her smirk down. She knows she has him. "Can't for once you let me enjoy myself a little longer?" Her next words are tiny, "For my birthday…?"

Rick averts his eyes. It's not as bad as she is trying to make it seem, he's sure of that. And it's not like he doesn't make surprise 'extra' visits throughout the year. It's clearly out of manipulation. He glances at her. Still, it's not all a lie either. He sighs. "Fine."

Summer hops in place. "You mean it?" She clenches her hands into fists. "Oh thank you Grandpa. Thank you so much." She laughs softly, that musical sort of laugh that Rick can never get enough of.

Rick waves her words away. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." He grabs the portal gun from his coat. "So where do you wanna go birthday girl?" The last two words curl with a mocking inflection.

Summer scowls at the obvious jab at her. The sentiment quickly falls away and she smiles. "I dunno." She shrugs. "There are a billion dimensions and infinite realities. I don't even know half of them." She chuckles. "You're the expert." She points at him. "You choose."

Rick can particularly feel his head inflating. "Well, if you ins-"

"Besides," She interjects. "I love going and getting stuff for you." She looks meaningfully at him.

Rick chuckles beneath his breath. Subtle. "Alright," He sets the portal gun to a dimension he had intended to go to sometime within the next week. According to his research there is a special piece hidden deep within the area that will help him put the finishing touches on his time travel device. "Then we'll go here." He shoots the gun.

"Alright!" Summer pumps her fist. Then she races through alongside Rick – into dimension Exorcia. "Whoa." Summer breathes. Her eyes widen and heart races as she looks out onto yet another new world. It just never gets old.

The terrain is overgrown with weeds, vines, and plants of all sorts. Brilliant flowers the colors of the rainbow bloom all over – up in the limbs of trees, on the trunks, just peeking up out from the vines, and hiding beneath the layers of green, waiting to burst forth. There is a heavy mist that crawls over the landscape and the distant chirping and hooting of some creature or another sends a shiver up her spine. It's a feeling she isn't sure whether to associate with fear or anticipation. So she settles on the latter.

"Ok." She spins around to face Rick. She clenches her hands and grinds her teeth. "So what's the plan?" As stupid as his plans sometimes work out to be, he is always the go to guy for such things.

Rick bites his lip. He gazes out over the terrain. He isn't sure he likes this. Still, they've been through much worse, he's sure. Just before is a perfect example. "Well," This place though…nature itself might be more dangerous than any creature. "I'm not sure where the piece could be." He digs through his pockets. He brings out a sheet of paper. "It looks like this." Upon her nod he puts it back. "So, it's probably our best bet to split up for now."

Summer shrugs and nods. "Ok." She smiles and squints her eyes for extra effect. _Like those stupid cartoons Beth thinks I like._ "Sounds good."

Rick snaps his hand out and clutches her shoulder. "Just…" He waits until she looks him dead in the eye. "Be careful, alright? Keep that gun close. And use it even if you think it's stupid."

Summer searches his face for the source of this sudden shift. When she can't find it, a frown blossoms on her lips. "Grandpa," She smiles softly. "You know I'm always careful." She twirls the gun in her hand and smirks. "And I always shoot first and ask questions later. It's a rule." She half laughs.

Rick chuckles. "Like any good adventurer." He releases her and ruffles her hair. "Alright," He nods over her head. "Get going then."

Summer pivots and runs in the opposite direction, a skip in her step. She pushes through the brush and all manner of foliage. Rick can hear faint humming coming from her even as she struggles here and there, all the way until she disappears from his sights.

Rick lingers. He watches even after he can't see her anymore. He tenses. He has the worst feeling about this. He sighs. He shakes his head. _No._ No reason to get this way. He needs to be on his way too. So he turns slowly, going the opposite direction of her.

He trudges through the stupid plants, smacking at them and needlessly blasting them away. He soon gets to a decently open area. He stretches his arms above his head and lets out a heavy sigh. _At least it's some sort of reprieve._ He lets his arms go slack and for just a moment lets his focus slip. The piece he needs wouldn't be in such an obvious place.

He wanders to the edges of the clearing and starts to press the vines aside. The moment he touches it, a flower springs forth and blooms, puffing out a golden spray directly into his face. Rick lurches backward and swats at his face. He coughs and blinks repeatedly, trying to get the particles away from him. _Stupid son of a-_

Rick stops dead as he opens his eyes. He drops his hands to his side and stares with quickly spreading disbelief at the massive flower that rises up out of the vines. Its petals curl out one by one to reveal dagger-like teeth hiding within. It raises its leafy arms and flicks them teasingly.

Rick stumbles back and gasps. The sound is weak, the breath gone from his lungs. This wrong. He shouldn't be this scared. This isn't real. And he certainly shouldn't be trembling and unable to lift his freaking gun. But he can't. All he can do is stare through wide eyes as the creature slinks closer.

Summer pushes through more and more vines. The skip is gone from her step and the humming has died from her lips. She growls beneath her breath. Still, the spark is evident in her eyes. No trifling thing will kill her excitement over this extra trip. She jerks her gun up suddenly and zaps the plants. "There." Stupid things. She walks easily for the next few feet, then shoots again and again and again. She clears the path this way until she comes to a clearing. All along the way flowers peeked out at her. Some she swore moved, but she doesn't think very long about it, especially not now as she sees what lies ahead.

In the center of the clearing is a pedestal with a tiny chip sitting on it. _Oh._ A single vine winds around the pedestal and a small flower bounces up over the chip. _Not so deep in the world after all._ She creeps closer, wary of how easy this looks. She glances furtively from side to side. No monster? No hidden traps? _Hmm…_ Just more and more plants. She is so focused on watching herself that she doesn't register the soft crunching of flowers beneath her feet and the hissing that follows it.

She reaches the pedestal and narrows her eyes at it. She wonders fleetingly if it has a pressure trigger. On more than one occasion she has screwed them over by not realizing this. She subconsciously lifts a hand to her mouth and nibbles on her fingernails.

She tentatively leans forward and tears her hand from her lips to reach for the chip. She is careful not to touch the vine, her fingers wrapping around the delicate chip. Just as carefully she draws her arm out from within, flinching for just a fraction of a second halfway out. Immediately after she chuckles and rolls her eyes, pulling the chip all the way out.

The vine snaps up and the flower hisses, spitting powder out at her face.

Summer yelps and stumbles, falling to the ground. She scrunches her face and a sneeze wells in her. She swipes at her face to clear the dust from her eyes. Then she sneezes. She opens her eyes and lifts her gaze. She starts. _Oh._ She blinks up at the magnificent creature before her. It is easily twice her size. And the only label she can think to give it is – "Butterfly…"

Its wings are a soft green bespeckled with black. Its thin body is fuzzy and a shade of yellow that compliments the green quite well. Strangest of all though is that the antennas are like two feathers, yellow just as the body. Summer's mouth gapes. Her eyes catch on the beautiful white tails that billow out from the wings and brush against Summer's face.

Summer shies away from its touch, but a smile comes to her face and the discomfort ebbs. Her eyes never once leave the creature. Then, slowly, she reaches up. Her fingertips graze the white extensions and a shock races through her. She gasps and screams in her mind to move, but she can't pull away.

Everything shifts. The world falls away and she finds herself in pure darkness. In a flash the creature appears again, this time its colors much sharper and its wings outlines in a dark red that seems to drip from its body like blood. _This is crazy._

Summer draws farther away. _This can't be real!_ Her heart beats double time and her breathing comes sharp and rapid. Her skin crawls suddenly – no, wait – she jerks her head down to see a horde of bugs skittering over her body. She screams.

The butterfly shrieks. Its beady eyes catch fire and it flashes its razor sharp teeth. It dives for her.

Rick leaps back.

The flower lurches forward and whips its limbs out at Rick, snagging him by the legs.

Rick falls with the sudden resistance. He grunts as his head snaps back against the ground and for a moment white explodes across his vision. _This is ridiculous._ He gasps as he is jerked up, his head dangling just off the ground. _This can't be real._ Still, it sure as hell feels like it. So he draws his gun and fires.

The flower beast doesn't move, it doesn't even flinch. Its fangs drip with saliva. It roars at Rick and shakes him furiously.

The portal gun falls from his coat and shatters with the movement. Oh, shit.

Rick starts. The horror of the gun is nothing compared to what didn't happen. _It went right through the creature._ His eyes widen and his mouth gapes. It's the powder. It has to be. But…it doesn't make sense. He can feel the grip on his ankles as real as he draws in air. Yet the beast seems unaffected. How? Why?

A scream rips through the confusion.

Rick chokes on air and jerks his head in the direction of the sound. _Summer?_ He blinks and there she is – sitting curled in on herself. He opens his mouth to call to her, but he finds his voice is gone.

Suddenly Summer is much closer, just out of reach. From here he sees with startling certainty that her body is shaking. He mouths her name, desperate the get her to look at him. Summer does not hear, but she does slowly lift her head and look to him. Her eyes are bloodshot and tears stain her cheeks. "Help me," She sobs. "Help me Grandpa Rick."

Rick's brows furrow. Help?

Summer screams and throws her head back. Vines burst from the ground around her and lash at her. One curls around her delicate throat and constricts, cutting off her shriek but only heightening the pain.

Rick's chest tightens and his fear skyrockets. _Summer!_ He trembles fiercely. It's not real, it's not real…**it's not!** He shakes his head fervently and clenches his eyes closed. Wake up damn it! He knows this is nothing but a hallucination.

The flower suspending him roars. It swings him like a pendulum – closer and closer. Then the creature pitches forward and sinks its teeth into Rick's leg.

Rick howls. He kicks at it, but again he goes through it.

Its teeth sink deeper and deeper, the blood rushing into its mouth and seeping out from the corners to dribble back onto Rick's leg.

Rick goes stone still. His expression goes cold. _No…this **is** real_. He swings himself up at the waist and points his gun straight at the monster. "This is real!" He pulls the trigger and blows a hole through the creature and through the illusion.

Rick hits the ground with a thud and grunt, only half catching himself. His head spins and a sharp ache splits it, but the insanity is gone. Mostly. He shudders. He can still hear her voice. _Help me Grandpa Rick._ No way. No way it was real. Just like the flower beast it was meant to screw with him. He drops his head in his hands and sighs. And yet…there had to be a reason it so suddenly appeared in his hallucination. Some sort of real world event…

Another scream shocks him out of his thoughts. _No… _He shoots to his feet and sprints toward the sound. His thoughts are numb, his movements electric. _Gotta save her._ He doesn't feel his wound at all.

Summer scrambles back. Her fingers scrape dirt and her skin catches and tears, blood peeking at the surface. Yet she never gets any farther away. The world tilts and spins and always brings her back to the jaws of the butterfly.

The creature hisses and lashes out. It catches her wrist in its jaws and jerks hard.

Summer screams. _It's not real!_ Tears well in her eyes and her throat constricts. She kicks and thrashes, she claws uselessly at the ground beneath her. _It can't be real._

The creature whips its white tails up, once so soft and fluffy, now daggers, and drives them through her chest.

Summer lets out a choked gasp and whimper. _Not…real…_ Then why does it hurt so much?

Rick bursts onto the scene. He nearly doubles over from the shock of seeing her on the ground and-and _bleeding_. But her tight breaths bring him back. He snarls and jerks his gun up – at seemingly nothing. "It's real." He blasts it and hears the sickening squish of the animal's heart exploding.

The illusion shatters. The darkness falls away and the green clearing comes back to Summer's senses, but the pain remains. Her chest gapes and blood gushes forth, soaking her shirt and flowing down her stomach. Her body twitches and each breath is a battle.

Rick rushes forward. He slides to his knees and throws his arms around her. "Summer," He struggles to keep his voice even. He gently lifts her to cradle in his arms. "Summer, are you alright?" A stupid question. "Come on," Every muscle tightens and his heart clenches. "Talk to me."

Summer whines and whimpers, further suffocating her breathing. Her vision blurs terribly. "G-Gran…pa…Rick…?" She squeezes out. She pitches forward and is racked with coughs. Blood spews from her lips and onto his shirt. "S-Sorry," She sobs. "So sorry…" She coughs again.

Rick's expression pulls tight with fear and shame. "No, baby, it's alright." He caresses her cheek. "Just, just stay with me." His voice cracks. "Ok? It'll…It'll all be alright." His eyes burn with tears. _Liar._ The portal gun is broke. All hope – it's gone.

G-Grandpa," She moans. Her body shudders violently. "It…it _hurts_." Tears trickle down her face.

Rick grimaces. Quickly he forces it into a broken smile. "I know baby. I know." He brings his hand to the wound and lets his fingers graze it, appraise it. _Fatal._ "But it'll, it'll be over soon."

Summer groans and cringes, but a feeble smile peeks out on her lips. "I-I got it though." She brings a trembling hand up and slowly uncurls her fingers. "I-I…got the chip." Her voice rises into a high pitched note with her last word.

Rick bites down hard on his lip. He trembles slightly.

Summer's breathes grow shallower still. The rise and fall of her chest is unnoticeable. Each word is like its own sentence, "Did I, did I do good?" She gasps and clutches at her chest. She whimpers and a sob chokes out. "Huh?" Her voice wavers.

Rick averts his eyes. His hand clenches around her, into a furious fist. But his voice is soft, "You did great honey." He whispers. He runs shaking fingers through her hair. He draws her closer still and hugs her gently. "Now I…now I can-" He jerks his head down and bites harder into his lip.

Summer's breath shudders against his skin. "Do more adventures." _Without me._ Her tears drop and wet his skin. She uses all her strength to reach for him and wrap her shaking arms around his neck. "I-I love you." Her eyes grow heavy and darkness creeps in at the edges.

Rick clenches his eyes closed. A sob catches in his throat. "Yeah…" He presses his lips to her forehead. "I love you too." He raises and drags his eyes back to hers, only half open and clouded with a pain to rival his own. He connects one last time.

Summer's grip goes slack and her eyes fall shut. Her last breath is a mere brush on his skin. But he knows for sure she is gone because her tiny heartbeat no longer pulses against him. And suddenly it's all so still. No laughter, no cursing, no snark – no nothing. Not ever again.

He stares emptily into space. His mouth hangs open slightly. _This can't be real._ But the hallucinogens are long gone. Just like the monsters…it's all too real. And quiet. Painfully quiet.

So he lets his breathing catch in his throat. The sound is sharp and it deepens the crack. But it also gives life to the scene. He curls forward, into her. His grip tightens around her small body and he buries his face in her bloody shirt. Convulsions rack him and finally the sobs break loose.

Their enormity is only rivaled by the intense flow of tears that wells up and over his eyes. It stains his face and blends with her blood._ It would sting._ The thought jumps out at him. _If she could feel it._ It only makes him sob harder.

"I'm sorry," He blubbers. "I should have never let you." He shakes his head and smears her blood further across his face. "I should have said no." He whimpers, a sound he has not made since he was a child. "I'm sorry." He raises slightly and rubs the back of his arm over his eyes. "_So sorry…_"

He doesn't even think about how he is going to tell this to her parents – to Beth. He can only think that he no longer has her, his sweet baby granddaughter. She's gone. And now he's all alone again. Forever.

**And that's why he doesn't do adventures with chicks. Bam. Just imagine if Summer was his first adventurer and this happened. This is also why (i like to think) he is emotionally detached with people in the show. Lots of people like to think Morty is the one who died, but this explains a lot more. And man - I**** actually got really attached to Summer throughout this and didn't want to do it, but I had to. I planned it from the beginning. :'( That's why I said that the story could end at chapter 3. The story would remain cute.**

**I know after last chapter you probably saw this coming, but if not then all the better. I should probably say too that a certain picture inspired the butterfly creature. No idea who did it or what it's called, I just ran across it in one of my folders of awesome R&M pictures. ****So please, tell me what you thought. Was the death scene a bit over the top or would Rick have really reacted that way? Did it tug on your emotions just right or did it not affect you at all? I'd love to know. Please review! :)**


	6. Turning Back Time

**Here's the next one. I hope you enjoy!**

There was no right way to do it. But there were certainly better ways to do it than he did. He couldn't face them. He just couldn't. So he dropped her off on their doorstep and ran. He didn't stay to watch the explosion – of anger, tears, and confusion. As much as he loathed Jerry there would be no satisfaction even watching him melt down. Because beyond them, on the face of their now only child, it would be all too clear. He would know and it would kill Rick. _It's all **your** fault._ But at least there was some level of comfort - if you could really call it that - in knowing the child, this seven year old child, would never tell. He'd likely never even admit it to himself.

Rick returns to his home, the house he and his wife had once shared. She was gone of course, had been dead for years. Lung cancer or something or another. It happened just after Beth had Summer. He knew right away. Because in truth he never completely let go of his wife. Physically it was a done deal, they never met face to face again. But emotionally...he didn't quite detach himself from her. He came back every few months to see how she was doing. Beth too. They, however, were none the wiser. 'Gone for years' that was what they thought of him. Might as well have gone forever. Still, he had a feeling they never let go either, especially not Beth. He saw it in her face that day – the day she and Jerry caught him with Summer for the first and last time.

Rick nudges the door open and it squeaks on its hinges as it swings open. He steps over the threshold, his feet barely lifting off the floor every step of the way. He takes a hard right, into the used to be kitchen. Now it's a lab for his brilliant mind and crazy creations. His hand sinks down into his pocket and he draws out the chip, dotted with blood but still useable. _It better be._

He mindlessly wanders through the kitchen, gathering everything he will need for this project. He dumps them on the table more than a little haphazardly and drops himself into the chair in front of them. He stares through empty eyes at the array of items spread out before him. His gaze eventually settles – locks on the small box shaped device at the center. Wires jut out from the sides, yearning for the chip he holds in his hand. Hopefully the machine won't be disappointed. _Hopefully **I** won't be._

The hours slip by and his frustration mounts. His hands tremble and he finds it hard to fiddle with these damned wires. He breathes heavily through his nose and gnashes his teeth into his bottom lip. _One more time_. He reworks it, fits the chip into its place and baits his breath. He holds his trembling finger over the button, drops it, presses the button as far as it will go.

Nothing.

Rick throws his head back and screams. He slams his arm into the useless pieces scattered over the table, throwing them from the table. They crash to the floor and a sharp snap pounds in Rick's ears. He growls and bangs his fists on the table. A wave of pain reverberates through him and he unfurls his fists. He curls his fingers over the edge and shoves himself up. His breathing comes slow and with a faint tremor. _Just…one more time._ **No!** He screams and turns sharply. He slams his fist into the wall and it cracks, just like his knuckles. The blood rises slowly to the surface and peeks out, sharp and unsettling against the dull walls.

A shudder rips through Rick and he gasps. He crumples forward and presses his forehead into the wall. He shuts his eyes tight and presses his lips into a flat line. He forces it back – all of it. "Why?" He moans. "Why can't I do this?" He's done virtually everything else. And easily too. But this…he's slipping. Tears sting his eyes. This was supposed to be the final piece. This was supposed to be easy. Then why? Why can't it work, even just once?

He pushes himself up off the wall, swaying slightly as he comes upright. He slowly opens his eyes, his vision blurred from the buildup of tears. _I need to sit._ He shuffles toward the chair and sinks into it. As he lifts his head his eye catches a stray piece that evaded his wrath from a minute before. He moans. He drops his head into his hands and flops forward, his elbows supporting him on the table.

Hidden behind his hands his tears spill forward. He succumbs to his unbearable emotions. The tears slip between his fingers and mix with the blood on his hands – real and imagined. Salt in the wound. "This is stupid…" His voice is tight. "I don't care. I _shouldn't_ care." But he does. He can feel it in every fiber of his being.

His fingers curl inward and he weakly lifts his head from his hands. He sniffles and wipes the back of a hand over his eyes. The tears burn against the cut, but he bears it. He deserves it anyway. Then a soft gasp passes his lips. He sees it – faintly. It sits against the far wall, propped up between the sink rim and the window. He hadn't used it in years, not since he left his wife and forgot it – far too prideful to go back and risk being seen to retrieve it. True, he could have just bought a new one, but he never did. Not for fourteen years. Maybe for his wife and to give her the one thing she always begged of him throughout their marriage.

No matter the reason, his gaze locks on it now – his flask. There won't be anything in it now and if there is it will be long gone stale. Still, that doesn't stop him. He pushes himself up from his place and glides across the room. He reaches the sink and slowly reaches for it. He freezes once with his hand hovering just over the container. Should he really move it? His wife obviously had strong feelings toward it to keep it for so long. This is its sort of resting place, _his_ resting place. But it doesn't hold him long. He snaps out of it and snatches the flask from its once eternal placement.

If he can't get past these feelings, if he can't focus for one lousy minute, then he's drown it all out. He'll bury the noise beneath layers of alcohol and he'll finally finish this.

**…**

He went out immediately after he reclaimed his flask and bought gallons of alcohol. Within an hour he was well past his limit, which was pretty high to begin with. Or maybe it isn't anymore. Maybe it is only a memory of his younger days. Either way he's under now. Everything isn't rainbows and unicorns, but the pain is dulled. And it stays that way for weeks. He stays deep within the confines of the substance. His mind doesn't wander to her or anything about it, not for months. Mostly because he avoids _that_ room – the kitchen.

But one day he is so out of it he messes up. He goes into the kitchen to grab something, he doesn't know what, just that he needs it, and he sees it. He sees the pieces of the time machine scattered across the floor and he gasps. A sharp stab sends electrifying pain through his heart. He rises above the surface just enough to remember why he is so unimaginably drunk. _Her._

He stumbles back and catches himself on the table. The room spins and he is suddenly sick to his stomach. _That's right._ A soft whimper escapes his lips. That's the reason for all this. And he hasn't even been doing anything about it, _the incidence._ He inhales deeply and runs his hand through his hair. Still, a thought strikes him in his clouded clarity, should he even try? All it did was bring him pain before, pain now. There has to be another way. Something.

"Oh." He jerks his head up and blinks. His gaze flits through the broken pieces and parts on the floor. Then he finds it. He sees the chip from their last adventure together. He swallows hard and cringes, shying away from the sight of it. **No.** He has to do this. Otherwise this gut wrenching pain will never go away. _Ha._ Who's he kidding? It won't ever be gone, just ease up. And that's enough. Even a little reprieve. And with continued drinking maybe it will be enough so he can function, so that he doesn't have to go completely under.

Rick bends down and scoops up the piece. He stares intently at it, scanning it for any damage. _Hopefully nothing's wrong._ If he really ruined his chances in his fit of fury then he'd never forgive himself. Because he just doesn't have it in him to go searching for a similar piece, not again. Especially not in that same dimension. He grimaces. He just can't.

He wanders up the stairs and into his bedroom, over to the side table by his bed – _her bed_ _– _his wife's. Within the drawer lies the poorly patched portal gun. He'd fixed it just enough to get back to this world, but no more. Now though, now he must do his best. He fishes it out and brings it close. His grip slowly tightens around it, as if to choke it. Break it. _But no._ It's too important for that. He breathes out heavily and draws it closer, right to his chest. It's time to do this.

So he does. His portal gun was always pretty nifty and could impress just about anyone. All those simpletons of the world. But one thing it could never do was pinpoint realities with precision. Those little details necessary to match realities were impossible to locate. It was more guesswork on his part. Then again, he never needed to find exact realities the way he does now.

With this chip though, he finally does it. He upgrades the portal gun and he enables himself to jump to realities perfectly matched to his desires. Realities where he never interfered in Summer's life and realities where he is even dead, where he can just slip right in. So he does. He makes a leap and he finds himself in a world altogether different than his own yet so similar – astoundingly perfect.

He looks about himself. _Their house._ He baits his breath and creeps tentatively through the house. He checked and pinpointed a lot of details, but this was not one of them. For all he knows she might still be alive and well. Or at the very least someone might have moved in after she died, unlike his own reality. He peeks into the living room, the bedroom, the kitchen. But all the rooms are empty. He lets out a heavy breath and a weak smile splits his lips, something between relief and disappointment. He would have liked to see her again really.

He freezes. His pupils dilate and his throat tightens. Over by the sink, just under the window, sits his flask. _Just like my reality._ He must have quit drinking here too. Probably for the same reason. Only he never came back. That's something Rick did check. His wife, Beth, Jerry…all of them, they won't know him. They would say he's been gone for years. Dead. Because in this reality he is, had died some years ago. And Morty and Summer…he cringes. It should be the same. Still, he has to make sure. A look from afar.

He walks. All the way there, all the miles, he walks. He could have used some device or another, but he knows he doesn't deserve it. He deserves for his legs to ache and his feet to throb, for the soles of his shoes to wear out and his feet to bleed. Of course even with the distance he covers none of this happens. In a few days he is there – his daughter's house.

He knows this is the street. He looks fleetingly back and forth, from house to house. _Not this one. Not that one._ He slinks to the corner, to the bright red sign with the scuffed lettering written across it. Rick sighs and leans against the sign. He looks dully across the street. His gaze wanders and he gasps. He jerks upright and his heart skips a beat. Out in the lawn of one of the houses are two children.

"Summer!" Morty's familiar whiny tone rings clear. A shudder rushes up Rick's spine. _Just like my Morty._ "Summer, come on. Play with me." Morty looks back over his shoulder toward the house where his sister sits just to the left of the door. "Suuuummeeeer."

Summer throws her head back and groans. "What. Morty?" She narrows her eyes at him. "I'm trying to do this." She waves a hand flippantly at the Gameboy in her hand. "I've gotta catch 'em all."

Morty huffs. He scowls, but quickly moves on. He turns from her and stops dead. His mouth turns into a small 'o' and he blinks out at the figure standing on the corner. He tilts his head slightly as if to better take in the man. Morty has seen many people on this street, but never anyone this old or _strange_. Is that a lab coat?

Rick stares back. He's too far to tell, but he tries to understand the look in his grandson's eyes. Awe? Disbelief? The tiniest peculiarity could mean the difference between him never having known Rick and him seeing a long lost grandfather he thought would never return. Whatever it is though, it has the boy frozen.

Summer mashes the A button and holds her breath. _One. Two. Three._ "Yes!" She jumps up and throws a hand in the air. "Got it!" She spins around and grins to herself. She looks up to tell Morty and the cheer falls from her face. She tenses and shoves the handheld into her pocket. She rushes over to her brother, "Morty," She looks through narrowed eyes at the man across the street. "Come on." She latches onto Morty's wrist and tugs.

Morty blinks and breaks the daze. He looks over to her then back to the man. "Summer," He breathes her name. "Who's that?" She's older, she's been around more, maybe she knows.

Summer shakes her head with two quick jerks. "I don't know." She tightens her hold on Morty and pulls harder. "Come on, let's go play inside." All she knows is the very sight of him makes her stomach drop and hair stand on end. And she's Morty's protector. She has to be. Her parents sure as heck aren't, not when he really needs it anyway.

Morty stumbles after her, his feet dragging. His eyes lock with Rick's for a moment, but then it's gone. He squeaks as he nearly trips over himself and quickly rights himself. He turns his attention forward, on his feet. He lets the strange man fade to the recesses of his mind. _So strange._

Summer trains her gaze forward. She focuses on getting Morty inside. Still, at the last moment she can't help but look. She glances over her shoulder and catches his eye.

Rick watches them go. He doesn't dare say a word, not even to himself. He silently meets her angry eyes, so full of passion and ardor, so much like his Summer. _Identical to my Summer._ He cringes and grimaces. His heart clenches. Only as the door closes behind the two does he whisper, "Be safe." Without him that should be easy enough. All she has to do is survive her parents. And plenty of girls do that every day.

Rick smiles weakly. His eyes itch with tears. _She'll be alright._ Better off without him. He wipes at his eyes. It's enough to know she's alive. His sweet granddaughter. He pushes off the stop sign and turns, slowly. It's almost enough to numb the guilt of knowing every other member of his family is agonizing in a world without her.

Rick tips the flask to his lips and swallows hard. _She's alive. _His mind settles and everything fuzzes beneath a layer of fog. He smiles.

Now it's enough.

**Yeah, mostly Rick moping and being sad. But what can you expect? In this story her death is what made him what he is in the show. It's highly unlikely to be true in canon, but it is still a cool idea. Please review!**


	7. Epilogue: Familiar Trails

**The final chapter! It's pretty short cause y'know epilogues tend to be. It should round everything around to canon quite nicely. Enjoy!**

Rick eventually returns. After nearly six years of travelling alone he comes back to the house across the street. This time though he weasels his way into their lives. It's easy. Beth is ecstatic and Jerry can only watch helplessly as she welcomes Rick with open arms. The poor sap can't risk losing Beth, it's not a far cry from his own universe. A shiver races up his spine. **No.** _None of that._ This is his home. This is where he belongs. Only this time he won't make the fatal mistake – he won't choose her. It would hurt too much. He has to choose someone though. He can't bear to be alone anymore.

So he chooses Morty.

He drags the poor child on adventures all over the infinite universe. It's just as he'd always imagined too. Morty is terrified half the time and awed the other half, just like Rick is sure his Morty would have been. It soothes Rick more than anything has in years. But only for so long. After a couple of months Rick sees the late nights wearing on his grandson. Still, he suppresses the feeling. Caring only brings pain. And that's not what this is about. It's about company and easing his own pain, not the pain of his grandson. Yes, that's absolutely all it is. He can't afford to care, not again. So he keeps going, on and on and on.

Then comes the day it hurts so severely – the past and the present and seeing Morty so worn – that he decides to relive the past. A day he'll never forget. He takes Morty to Dimension 35C. His grandson is reluctant as always, always the same with this one. But that's alright. Rick expected it, planned for it even. So once they escape the monster and the words spill forth, it doesn't faze Rick. "Alright, Rick, look…how much longer is this gonna be?" He scowls at Rick's profile. "Shouldn't I be back in school by now?" It's the mature version of the words Morty told Summer all those years ago.

Rick turns hard, planting his hands on his hips. "What are you joking me?" He flings his hand outward, indicating every inch of the world around them. "I mean, look at all the crazy crap surrounding us. I mean," He grabs Morty's scalp and jerks him forward. "Look at that thing right there!" He points with more excitement than intended. "W-W-What the hell is that thing? You think you're gonna see that kinda thing at school?" He peels Morty's eyelids back, keeping the kid's eyes open wide. "Look at it just lumbering around. It doesn't even…It-It defies all logic that thing." He anticipates the reaction – the awe.

Only it never comes.

Morty smacks Rick's hands away and sighs. "Yeah, Rick, I get it." His brows dig far down on his head as he glares up at Rick. He doesn't give the creature a second glance.

Rick flinches. His heart clenches and for an instant he is painfully short of breath. _It's not the same._ He can't ignore it, not this. Morty, _this_ Morty, he's not the same as the Morty he once knew. He should be captivated. Completely in awe. But…he's not. He never will be. _It's not the same._ No matter how close the realities are, this Morty just isn't his.

"We're surrounded by…monsters!" Morty throws his arms out wide. The harsh movement snaps Rick out of it.

Rick blinks and turns away from Morty. He doesn't acknowledge the child. He walks over to the edge of the cliff, a cliff much like the one he sat on with Summer and Morty years ago.

Morty huffs and stomps after Rick. "That's kinda the reason why I want to leave."

Rick hushes Morty, rounding on him. "Morty," He yanks his grandson up and holds him to the edge of the cliff. The boy's feet barely touch the ground. Rick can feel him trembling as he must trust Rick not to let him fall. _I haven't given you much reason to trust me, huh?_ "Ya see this?" Far below them are a field of the trees Rick so sought after. "You see what we just stumbled upon Morty?" He shifts Morty to his side and sets him down. As Rick's hand lingers over Morty's shoulder he can feel the kid relax, but only as much as anyone in a mad scientist's presence could, Rick knows. Morty is far from alright. "Any idea what that is down there?" He motions downward.

Morty grimaces. "The Mega Trees?" He peeks over the edge, getting a first good look at the so called trees. They certainly aren't like any tree he's heard of or seen.

"That's right Morty the Mega Trees." He makes a sharp movement that makes Morty flinch, but Rick does not acknowledge it. "With the Mega Fruit on 'em. And that's what I'm talking about Morty." He grips Morty's shoulder and points with extra emphasis at the trees below. "That's where my seeds are." With a jolt he snatches the collar of Morty's shirt and pulls his forward. "If we would of done wha-what you wanted I would a never of found 'em beca-because you're so in love with school."

"Alright, alright!" Morty shoves Rick's hands and stumbles back, just a step from the edge. "So what's so special about these seeds anyways?"

"You ask a lot of questions Morty." He jabs a finger at Morty. "Not very charismatic."

Morty ducks his head and frowns with something like shame. It's a sentiment Rick has not seen on the boy before.

"It makes you kind of a under-underfoot figure." He reaches into his lab coat and pulls out a pair of shoes – just like back then – only bigger. "Just take these shoes Morty. They're s-special grappling shoes."

Morty takes them from Rick and plops down. He slides the shoes on with ease and is quickly on his feet again, watching Rick intently.

Rick pays no mind to Morty. He drones on. "When you're wearing these things- ba-these babies, you can basically just walk on any surface you want Morty. Up, down, below, turn around to the left. These things **really** bring it all together."

Morty doesn't question it. There is no hesitation in his step as he walks to the edge and places his foot over sideways along the descent of the cliff. But gravity is still very real. He plummets, his scream rising high over them.

Rick starts. His eyes widen and he very nearly reacts in pure and utter shock, but he presses it down. Instead he yells, his hands cupped around his mouth, "You have to turn them on Morty! The shoes have to be turned on!" It's something he never had to tell his Morty, even when he was merely three. He lets out a heavy sigh and his shoulders slump. He just can't win.

He trudges to the edge and peers over at Morty. The boy is twitching and in obvious pain, but the realization doesn't quite register in Rick's mind. He nabs his flask and tips it to his lips, savoring the burn and how it makes his head spin a little. _Not the same._ It's a thought he won't ever be able to completely forget. He sees that now.

Rick grimaces and casts his eyes down. "You'll never be my Morty…"

**But then he does become his Morty. *happy sigh***

**Yeah, most of this was yanked straight from the first episode, but the point was to link it to chapter four so it worked. Hopefully. What are your thoughts? Did you enjoy the ride? I personally had tons of fun. Now on to my next project! Whoo! Please review. :)**


End file.
